Harry Potter und der Kreis der Engel
by Dezideria
Summary: Harry und die Engel, warum treten sie in sein Leben, was haben sie vor? überschneidet sich mit den Büchern, Teile habe ich aufgegriffen, aber lest lieber selbst
1. Chapter 1 Die Entführung

Harry Potter und der Kreis der Engel

Kapitel 1 – Die Entführung

Es war in London in den letzten Tagen sehr heiß gewesen, kein Lüftchen hatte sich auch nur geregt. Die Luft war stickig und drückend. Deshalb begrüßten die Bewohner von Englands Hauptstadt den Anblick des Himmels, der sich ihnen jetzt bot.

Ein leichter Wind war aufgekommen. Die Wolken zogen schnell am Himmel vorbei, wurden dichter und verdrängten die Sonne. Merklich kühlte die Luft ab und bald schon fielen einige Tropfen des willkommenen Nass auf den Boden. Sobald die Regentropfen den Boden berührten, verdampften sie auch schon zischend und es bildete sich ein leichter Nebel.

Eilig verließen die Londoner die Straßen, um dem drohenden Unwetter zu entgehen. Bald schon waren die Straßen menschenleer. Nur hin und wieder eilten Geschäftsleute mit wichtigen Terminen über die vom Wasserdampf verdeckten Wege und Straßen.

Währenddessen saß ein Mädchen, gerade mal vierzehn Jahre alt, auf einem Stuhl in ihrem Zimmer im „Tropfenden Kessel". Sie schien aus dem Fenster zu starren und das Wetter zu beobachten, doch in Wirklichkeit sah sie nichts, nicht etwa weil sie blind war, sondern weil sie völlig in Gedanken versunken war.

Es mussten sehr düstere Gedanken sein, denn ihre sonst gletscherblauen Augen wirkten fast schwarz und ihre Stirn lag in Falten. Trauer, Wut und auch ein wenig Angst wechselten sich bei ihr ab.

Ihr gebräuntes wohlgeformtes Gesicht wirkte schmal und ausgezehrt. Ihre Augen hatten ihren Glanz verloren und ihr hellblondes, gewelltes, bis zur Taille reichendes Haar wirkte ungekämmt, fettig und strähnig.

Mit einem Ruck stand das Mädchen auf und warf somit den Stuhl, auf dem sie gerade gesessen hatte, um.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, starrte den Stuhl an, und murmelte etwas. Der Stuhl bewegte sich langsam und stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin. Das Mädchen gab sich einen Ruck und straffte ihre Schultern, nachdem sie einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen hatte. Eilig ging sie ins Badezimmer und duschte. Mit einem Zauber trocknete und kämmte sie sich ihre Haare und dann griff sie nach ihrem Umhang und verließ den Raum.

Unten im Gastraum eilte sie zielstrebig zur Tür.

„Miss Dezideria, sie wollen doch bei diesem Wetter nicht wirklich hinausgehen?" fragte Tom, der Wirt.

Sie reagierte jedoch nicht und stand Sekunden später vor dem „Tropfenden Kessel". Mit wehendem Umhang eilte sie durch die Straßen zum Zaubereiministerium, wo sie einen Termin hatte. Dabei schaute sie sich öfter um, befürchtete, dass sie verfolgt werden würde.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig kam sie im Ministerium an und wurde von einem Mann, der sich ihr als Arthur Weasley vorstellte, in einen Raum geführt.

Vorn stand ein langer Tisch, an dem sechs Personen Platz genommen hatten und zu denen sich auch Mr. Weasley setzte, nachdem er Dezideria zu einem Sessel geführt hatte, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

Das Mädchen setzte sich und der Mann in der Mitte erhob sich.

„Miss Dezideria, mein Name ist Cornelius Fudge. Wir haben Ihren Antrag auf Volljährigkeit erhalten. Sie sind vierzehn Jahre alt und das erst seit ein paar Tagen. Normalerweise lehnen wir solche Anträge, sofern wir sie bekommen, grundsätzlich ab, doch Sie haben uns mitgeteilt, dass Sie sich in einer ungewöhnlichen Situation befinden, die Sie veranlasste, diesen Antrag zu stellen. Darum haben wir uns zu dieser Anhörung entschlossen. Es wird nicht leicht sein, uns davon zu überzeugen, dass wir Ihnen die Volljährigkeit gewähren."

Fudge setzte sich und Dezideria erhob sich und schilderte kurz und knapp ihre Gründe. Die Männer starrten sie nachdenklich an und als das Mädchen geendet hatte, zogen sie sich zur Beratung zurück.

Es schien eine hitzige Diskussion zu sein, denn es dauerte ziemlich lange, bis sie wieder zurückkamen. Einige schauten miesepetrig drein, aber der Rest schaute sie lächelnd an. Sie wusste sofort, dass man ihrem Antrag stattgegeben hatte und sie jubelte innerlich, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.

Die Männer setzten sich wieder, nur Fudge blieb stehen.

„Nach reiflicher Überlegung sind wir überein gekommen, dass wir Ihrem Antrag stattgeben. Ihre Gründe sind es wert gewesen, darüber zu diskutieren, allerdings stellen wir Ihnen einige Bedingungen!"

„Und wie lauten diese?"

„Keine unverzeihlichen Flüche, keine schwarze Magie, keine Apparationen mehr, auch wenn es nachgewiesen werden konnte, dass Sie dies beherrschen. Die Prüfung legen sie nach Vollendung ihres siebzehnten Lebensjahres ab. Weiterhin verlangen wir von Ihnen, dass Sie Ihre Ausbildung in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, fortführen. Der Schulleiter dort heißt Albus Dumbledore. Kontaktieren Sie ihn bitte diesbezüglich... "

Dezideria nickte leicht.

„...Nun dann kann ich Ihnen nur noch zu Ihrer Volljährigkeit gratulieren, Miss...wie lautet eigentlich Ihr Nachname?"

Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie werden verstehen, dass wir ihn benötigen, damit wir ihn in unseren Akten verzeichnen können, sonst ist alles hinfällig."

„Den Namen meiner Mutter kenne ich nicht, und ich möchte den Namen meines Vaters nicht benutzen, denn sein Name ruft nur Abneigung hervor."

„Das kann ich verstehen, aber auch wieder nicht, egal wie der Name lautet, Dezideria, das tut der Ihnen zugestandenen Volljährigkeit keinen Abbruch."

Sie zögerte und presste dann leise heraus: „Der Name meines Vaters ist Lucius Malfroy!"

Sie schaute zu Boden und wagte nicht zu atmen. Es herrschte Totenstille im Raum, bis sie schließlich ein Räuspern hörte und gleich darauf die Stimme von Arthur Weasley vernahm.

„Dann werden wir es in unseren Akten vermerken, Dezideria! Egal wie Sie zu ihm stehen oder zu ihm stehen werden, in Ihrer Vergangenheit haben Sie sich das Recht erkämpft, jetzt schon volljährig zu sein!"

Hörbar atmete sie aus und sah den rothaarigen Minister dankbar an, erhob sich und nickte ihm noch einmal zu, bevor sie leise den Raum verließ, wohl wissend, dass alle ihr hinterher sahen.

Erleichtert verließ Dezideria das Gebäude, blieb kurz am Ausgang stehen und atmete die frische Luft ein. Sie schaute sich aufmerksam um und spazierte dann langsam durch die Straßen. Ihr Blick verschleierte sich wieder und jeder, der sie anschaute, bemerkte, dass sie mit den Gedanken ganz woanders war.

Der Regen war inzwischen heftiger geworden, die Wege waren ausgekühlt und es hatten sich nun Pfützen gebildet. Davon sah sie aber nichts, merkte auch nicht, wie sich das Wasser durch ihre Kleidung und Schuhe einen Weg bahnte. Einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, marschierte sie voran, ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel zu haben.

Was für Gedanken sind das, die ein junges Mädchen durch dieses Unwetter laufen ließen? Was ging in ihr vor, dass sie nicht einmal zusammenzuckte, als der Donner über ihr bedrohlich grollte und ein greller Blitz kurz darauf den Himmel teilte?

Doch plötzlich schreckte Dezideria auf, ihre Nackenhaare sträubten sich. Diese Wahrnehmung holte sie sofort in die Realität zurück. Unauffällig schaute sie sich um. Etwas oder jemand, wer oder was auch immer, sie im Visier hatte, musste ganz in der Nähe sein. Aufmerksam scannte ihr Blick die Umgebung, doch durch den Regen reichte dieser nicht weit. Niemand war zu sehen. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich einer Gasse und sie schlüpfte hinein.

Sofort schmiegte sie sich fest an die Häuserwand, nach einem Schutz suchend.

Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder, doch immer noch schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Hals und sie spürte, dass die Gefahr noch nicht gebannt war. Die Bedrohung war nahezu mit den Händen greifbar.

Vorsichtig lugte sie um die Ecke, doch auf der Straße befand sich keine Menschenseele.

Das Mädchen misstraute dem Frieden und zog sich weiter in die Gasse zurück, sich dabei nach einem Versteck umsehend. Ein paar Mülltonnen standen da, boten aber keinen Schutz, auch musste sie feststellen, dass sie in eine Sackgasse geraten war. Sie fluchte leise vor sich hin, schloss kurz die Augen und dachte über ihre Möglichkeiten nach, stellte aber fest, dass es für sie keine Rettung gab.

Wieder sträubten sich ihre Nackenhaare und eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren ganzen Körper, durch den ein plötzlicher Ruck ging, als sie eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Entschlossen verließ sie die Gasse, stellte sich mitten auf die Straße, verschränkte die Arme. Sie wartete und es dauerte nicht sehr lange bis sich ihr vier schwarzgekleidete Personen näherten.

‚Nur vier und ich darf zaubern!' dachte sie. ‚Das müsste ich schaffen!'

Mehr denken konnte sie nicht mehr, ihr blieb auch keine Zeit mehr zu reagieren, denn ein Schlag traf sie von hinten auf den Kopf und um sie herum wurde alles schwarz.

Eine der Personen trat näher an das Mädchen heran, zog ihre Handschuhe aus und tastete nach ihrem Puls. Als er diesen fühlte, nickte er zufrieden.

„Gut gemacht Rockwood! Gehen wir!"

Kurz darauf war die Straße wieder menschenleer.

Als Dezideria aufwachte, wusste sie sofort, dass etwas geschehen war. Erschrocken setzte sie sich auf, ließ sich aber gleich wieder nach hinten fallen, weil ein Schmerz durch ihren Kopf zog und ihr schwindelig wurde. Sie schloss die Augen und dachte nach. Das Wenige, was sie von ihrem Gefängnis gesehen hatte, ließ sie hoffen. Sie war auf Malfroy-Manor – in ihrem Zimmer. Ihr war schon einmal die Flucht gelungen. Warum sollte es nicht auch ein zweites Mal klappen? Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf.


	2. Chapter 2 Backflash

Kapitel 2 – Backflash

Dezideria stand in einem spärlich möblierten Zimmer. Er war gerade mit dem Notwendigsten ausgestattet. Sie wusste, welchen Unterricht sie als nächstes zu erwarten hatte. Angst überkam sie, die sie aber schnell wieder unterdrückte, doch den Ekel und den Hass konnte sie nicht verbergen, als fünf Personen den Raum betraten.

Sie verschränkte die Arme und wartete ab. Es waren wie immer fünf Männer, die sie um diese Zeit aufsuchten und das seit zwei Jahren.

Wortlos trat einer von ihnen auf sie zu, umfasste mit einer Hand ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

„Immer noch nichts gelernt? Aufmüpfig wie eh und je, hm? Dann wird es Zeit, die Lektion zu wiederholen!"

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schubste er sie aufs Bett, drehte sie auf den Bauch.

Die anderen Vier traten schnell heran, zerrten an ihren Armen und kurz darauf konnte Dezideria ein leises Klicken vernehmen, nämlich das von den Handschellen, die sie ans Bett fesselten. Grob zwangen Hände sie nach oben, dass sie in eine kniende Lage kam. Ergeben, aber voller Wut und Hass, senkte das Mädchen den Kopf, damit niemand ihre Tränen sehen konnte.

Schon spürte sie den Schmerz, als einer der Männer in sie eindrang. Sie fühlte sich wehrlos und ließ die Qualen über sich ergehen.

Immer und immer wieder stieß er zu, immer schneller und härter wurden seine Stöße und bald spürte sie, wie er sich in ihr ergoss und sich von ihr entfernte.

Doch sie wusste, was sie zu erwarten hatte und behielt recht. Sie merkte, dass jemand anderes herantrat und spürte erneut den Schmerz, als der zweite der Männer mit einem kraftvollen Stoß tief in sie eindrang. Dezideria knirschte mit den Zähnen, um nicht aufzuschreien. Tief atmete sie ein und betete, dass sie nicht bewusstlos werden würde, denn die Erfahrung hatte sie gelehrt, dass dann Schläge folgen würden.

Es polterte im Flur und die Tür wurde laut aufgerissen. Sie hörte wie Flüche gerufen wurden und, dass sie auf einmal von den Schmerzen befreit war, doch sie wagte nicht, aufzublicken und in den Spiegel zu schauen, der am Kopfende des Bettes befestigt war.

Es war ruhig im Raum, nur ein leises Rascheln war zu hören. Sie spürte einen Finger, der erfahren über sie strich und dann in sie eindrang, aber schnell wieder zurückgezogen wurde.

„Anale Vergewaltigung also!"

Sie zuckte zusammen. Diese Stimme kannte sie nicht. Das Mädchen spürte ein erigiertes Glied, dass sie streifte und dann verweilte.

„Nein, den Spaß hebe ich mir für später auf."

Sie wollte schon erleichtert aufseufzen, zuckte jedoch im selben Moment zusammen, denn er hatte nicht den Rückzug angetreten, sondern drang ebenfalls in sie ein.

Verzweifelt hob sie den Kopf und schaute in den Spiegel. Sie sah eine schwarzgekleidete Person hinter sich stehen. Die Maske, die er getragen haben musste, hatte er ihr auf den Rücken gelegt. Sie schaute in sein Gesicht, in seine Augen, seine eisblauen Augen. Die Kapuze war verrutscht und sie konnte weißblonde schulterlange Haare sehen.

Auf einmal wusste sie, wer sie da gerade vergewaltigte – Lucius Malfroy – ihr Vater.

Er hatte gemerkt, dass sie den Kopf gehoben hatte und erwiderte kalt ihren Blick im Spiegel. Weiter bemerkte er, dass sich ihre Augen vor Schreck weiteten und wusste, dass sie wusste, was er war und wer er war.

Sie senkte den Kopf wieder und spürte, dass sie die Tränen nun nicht mehr aufhalten konnte.

Es erregte ihn noch mehr, wenn er spürte, wenn seine Opfer Angst hatten und Schmerzen verspürten. Deshalb packte er ihre Haare und riss ihren Kopf zurück – und ... erstarrte.

Fassungslos blickte er in den Spiegel, er konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah. In irritierten nicht die Tränen. Sein Blick war auf etwas anderes gerichtet... auf ihre Stirn, die mit einer Schlange tätowiert war.

Sofort zog er sich zurück und richtete seine Kleidung. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn andere schwarzgekleidete Personen traten ein.

Dezideria senkte den Kopf. Sie wollte nicht, dass man ihre Tränen sah.

„Ah, Lucius, wie ich sehe, hast du uns etwas übrig gelassen, sehr nobel von dir!"

„Falsch!" Seine kalte Stimme ließ den Mann, der gerade an das Mädchen herantreten wollte, erstarren.

„Was hast du?"

Doch Lucius gab keine Antwort, zog statt dessen seinen Zauberstab und befreite sie von den Handschellen. Ihr Körper fiel vornüber und eine willkommene Schwärze umfing sie.

Als Dezideria wieder zu sich kam, fand sie sich in einem kalten Raum wieder. Sie setzte sich auf und schaute sich um. Die kalten Mauern schienen sie zu verhöhnen.

Das Mädchen sprang aus dem Bett, stellte aber entsetzt fest, dass sie nichts anhatte. Nach ihren Sachen suchend blickte sie sich genauer in diesem Raum um, doch außer dem Bett war nichts vorhanden. Das ließ ihn mit seinen grob gemauerten Wänden noch kälter erscheinen.

Mit einem griff zog sie das Laken zu sich heran, wickelte sich darin ein und tapste barfuss zur Tür. Diese war natürlich verschlossen. Davon ließ sie sich jedoch nicht einschüchtern. Mit dem Zeigefinger ihrer rechten Hand zeigte sie auf das Türschloss.

„Alohomora!"

Nichts rührte sich. Sie atmete tief ein, schloss die Augen.

„Wie ihr wollt, dann eben anders!" knirschte sie.

Erneut hob sie die Hand.

„Bombarda!"

Mit einem lauten Knall sprang die Tür aus den Angeln. Mörtel rieselte herunter. Ein kurzes, selbstzufriedenes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Dezideria wollte schon den Raum verlassen, als sie spürte, wie sich ihre Nackenhaare sträubten, wie immer, wenn sie in Gefahr war. Das jahrelange Training machte sich nun bezahlt.

Sie drehte sich überrascht um. In diesem Raum schien aber nichts zu sein, doch sie sprach die Formel des Sehens: „Lookatio invisiblus!"

Nichts schien sich verändert zu haben und doch war etwas anders. An einer Stelle flimmerte es merkwürdig. Selbstbewusst trat Dezideria darauf zu. Es schien zurückzuweichen, doch sie war schneller. Ein fester Griff und sie hielt einen Tarnumhang in der Hand.

Zwei Männer hatten sich darunter verborgen und sie beobachtet. Überrascht starrten diese nun das Mädchen an, dass sich nun ihrerseits mit flinken Fingern den Umhang umlegte und aus ihrer Sicht verschwand, ehe sie reagieren konnten.

Lucius sank auf die Knie.

„Tut mir leid, Mylord!"

„Sitz hier nicht rum! Suche sie und bringe sie zurück...SOFORT!" zischte dieser und verließ den Raum.

Währenddessen hatte Dezideria den Raum eilig verlassen. Hatte sie vermutet, sich in einem Kerkerraum zu befinden, wurde sie draußen eines Besseren belehrt. Sie fand nur eine schmale Treppe, die hinunterführte.

Mit schnellen Schritten, aber doch so leise wie möglich, rannte sie diese hinunter und landete in einem Wirrwarr von Gängen. Sie blieb jedoch nicht stehen, sondern eilte, ihrem Instinkt folgend, nach rechts.

Sie rannte um ihr Leben, konnte nicht gesehen werden, sah aber diejenigen, die sich in den Gängen befanden und wich ihnen geschickt aus.

Es dauerte aber nicht lange, bis die Männer und Frauen in den Gängen wie aufgescheuchte Hühner durch das Gebäude eilten, auf der Suche nach ihr.

Nun war es an ihr, ihre Schritte zu verlangsamen, denn sonst würde sie noch in jemanden hereinrennen. Vorsichtiger, aber immer noch schnell, eilte sie einen Ausgang suchend, weiter.

Ein paar Weggabelungen weiter war niemand mehr zu sehen und sie begann wieder zu rennen, nur um gleich darauf abrupt stehen zu bleiben. Jemand kam ihr entgegen und sie erstarrte, denn dieser Jemand schien sie geradezu mit seinem Blick zu durchbohren. Gleichzeitig spürte sie, dass jemand versuchte, in ihre Erinnerungen und Gedanken einzudringen.. Sie blockte gekonnt und sah zu ihrem Erstaunen, dass der Andere leicht schmunzelte.

„Zweimal rechts und einmal links, viel Glück!" murmelte er und eilte weiter.

Erstaunt sah sie ihm nach und überlegte fieberhaft, was sie tun sollte. Im vertrauen? Es ignorieren und auf eigene Faust den Ausgang suchen?

Sie beschloss, ihm zu vertrauen und folgte seinen Anweisungen. Bald darauf stand sie fassungslos in der riesigen Eingangshalle.

Alle Vorsicht vergessend rannte das Mädchen auf die riesige Tür zu, hinter der sie ihre Freiheit vermutete... und prallte auf etwas, etwas hartes, dass aber auch irgendwie weich war.

Erschrocken sprang sie ein paar Schritte zurück, kam allerdings nicht sehr weit, denn das, was sie gerammt hatte, hielt sie fest und riss ihr den Tarnumhang samt Laken vom Körper.

Schlagartig war ihr klar, was passierte. Jemand hatte unter einem Tarnumhang die Tür bewacht. Dezideria drehte sich um, wollte fliehen, doch es war zu späte. Mehrere schwarzgekleidete Personen hatten die Halle betreten und sie blitzschnell eingekesselt.

Ergeben ließ sie sich zu Boden sinken, doch dort verweilte sie nicht lange, denn mehrere Hände ergriffen sie und zerrten sie hoch.

Erinnerungen krochen in ihr hoch, Erinnerungen der letzten zwei Jahre, Erinnerungen an die Vergewaltigungen.

Panisch schrie sie auf und sie begann wie eine Wilde um sich zu schlagen und zu treten, biss und kratzte.

Hatte sie sich eine Lücke verschafft und wollte hindurchschlüpfen, verschlossen die Todesser sie wieder. Wie lange sie sich wehre, wusste sie nicht, doch ihre Kräfte erlahmten recht schnell und schwer atmend hielt sie inne.

„Beruhigt, kleine Wildkatze?" vernahm sie eine spöttische Stimme.

Dezideria schloss die Augen und hob die Hände als Zeichen, dass sie sich ergab.

„Ausgezeichnet...packt sie und bringt sie zu ihm!"

Wieder griffen Hände nach ihr, sie versuchte auszuweichen, doch sie waren gnadenlos.

„Bitte, bitte nicht anfassen, ich tue alles, was ihr wollte, aber lasst mich bitte los!"

Sie war blass geworden und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Folgst du uns auch freien Stücken?"

Das Mädchen schaute den Frageneden an und nickte.

„Lasst sie los!"

„Aber...!"

„Ruhe!...Tut es einfach!"

Die Hände ließen von ihr ab und Dezideria atmete erleichtert auf. Unauffällig schaute sie sich um. Etwa zwanzig Personen standen um sie herum, alle schwarz gekleidet und alle trugen Masken.

Sie blickte wieder zu demjenigen, der ihr gerade geholfen hatte. Auch er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet und trug eine Maske, doch ein Blick in seine Augen, und ihr war schlagartig klar, wer vor ihr stand. Er war derjenige, der ihr den Weg verraten hatte, der Weg, der in ihr Verderben führte, wollte er ihr wirklich helfen, oder nur die Jagd beenden? Doch Dezideria spürte, dass sie die Antwort bekommen würde.

Er beobachtete sie und sah, wie sie sich umschaute und spürte dann ihren forschenden Blick, erkannte, dass sie wusste, wer er war, was er getan hatte, spürte die Frage in ihrem Blick. Mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung deutete er ihr an, ihm zu folgen. Sie zögerte kurz, ging dann aber hinter ihm her. Die anderen flankierten sie oder folgten ihr, um eine erneute Flucht ihrerseits zu verhindern. Sie schritten durch die Gänge und Dezideria prägte sich unbewusst den Weg ein, vielleicht konnte es ja noch von Nutzen sein, ihn zu kennen.

Schließlich waren sie am Ziel. Der Mann vor ihr hielt an und öffnete die Tür, ließ vier Todesser vorangehen, bedeutete ihr dann, den Raum ebenfalls zu betreten, was sie auch tat.

Wieder sah sie sich um, aber nicht, weil sie an Flucht dachte, sondern weil sie neugierig war. Der Raum war riesig. Er glich eher einer großen Halle, ähnlich der am Ausgang, und es stand nichts darin, nichts, außer einem thronähnlichen Stuhl, auf dem jemand saß. Sie wusste, wer es war und schluckte den Ekel, den sie empfand, herunter, betrachtete ihn genau. Er trug eine lange Robe, die über den Podest, auf dem der Stuhl stand, herunter zum Boden reichte, beim Laufen würde sie wohl hinter ihm herschleifen, wie bei einer Braut der Schleier.

Ihre Vorstellung spielte ihr einen Streich, denn plötzlich sah sie ihn vor sich... in einem weißen Brautkleid. Ungewollt musste sie grinsen, schaffte es aber, sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Ah, ihr habt sie wieder eingefangen. Ausgezeichnet!"

Sie waren vor dem Thron angekommen und die Todesser knieten sofort nieder und küssten den Saum der Robe.

Dezideria dagegen blieb stehen und schaute ihn an. Ihr Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. Sie beobachtete, wie der Lord sie musterte und sein Blick an ihr hinabglitt. Obwohl sie es nicht wollte, verschränkte sie ihre Arme, weil sie sich unwohl fühlte.

„Ihr dürft euch erheben! Verlasst den Raum! Wartet draußen! Lucius, du bleibst!"

Abwartend blieb Dezideria stehen, hörte, wie die Anderen den Raum leise verließen.

„Sie braucht Manieren!"

„Ja Mylord!"

„Nimm sie und beim nächsten Mal weiß sie, was sie tun soll!"

„Ja Mylord!"

„Sie hat einen starken Willen, sei vorsichtig!"

„Ja Mylord!"

Angewidert verdrehte Dezideria die Augen.

„Crucio!" bellte es durch den Raum.

Das Mädchen spürte, wie der Fluch sie traf und die Schmerzen sich in ihrem Körper ausbreiteten, stärker wurden. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich, blieb standhaft und konnte letztendlich den Schmerz ignorieren.

„Beachtlich! Beim nächsten Mal wird es mehr als ein ‚Crucio' sein!"

Spöttisch verbeugte sich Dezideria.

„Wenn es dir Spaß macht, Riddle!" erwiderte sie spöttisch..

„Crucatius!"

Sie zuckte zusammen, als der Fluch auf sie wirkte. Sie widerstand dem Drang, vor Schmerz in die Knie zu gehen, aber konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ein Keuchen über ihre Lippen kam, was Voldemort mit einer gewissen Befriedigung hörte.

„Geh und wisse, dass, wenn du fliehen solltest, dir meine Todesser folgen werden und sie werden nicht zimperlich sein!"

Dezideria drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Lucius ging vor dem Lord erneut in die Knie.

„Mylord!"

„Folge ihr und erziehe sie!"

„Ja Mylord!"

Mit wehendem Umhang folgte Lucius seiner Tochter, die draußen auf ihn wartete. Er deutete ihr an, ihm zu folgen, was sie auch widerspruchslos tat.

Bei einem der Männer blieb er stehen und besprach sich leise mit ihm, ging dann weiter. Wieder folgte Dezideria ihm, merkte aber, dass ihnen jemand folgte, nämlich der Mann, mit dem ihr Vater gerade gesprochen hatte. Sie gingen den selben Weg zurück und standen schon bald darauf in der Eingangshalle.

Mit einem gemurmelten Spruch öffnete sich die Tür und Lucius trat hinaus, darauf achtend, dass Dezideria ihm folgte. Sie liefen schweigende einen langen Weg entlang, an dessen Ende der blonde Mann stehen blieb. Auf Abstand achtend, blieb auch das Mädchen stehen und der fremde Mann stellte sich neben sie.

„Bringen wir sie nach Malfroy-Manor!"

Lucius drehte sich zu seiner Tochter um und streckte eine Hand aus. Dezideria schreckte zurück, versuchte panisch einige Schritte zurück zu gehen, stieß dabei aber in den Fremden hinein.

Der blonde Mann seufzte ergeben und ließ seine Hand sinken, musterte das Mädchen kalt und ebenso kalt erwiderte sie seinen Blick.

Sie spürte eine federleichte Bewegung an ihrer Schulter und drehte sich erschrocken um, sah den Anderen an. Ein Blick in seine Augen und sie wusste, wer es war. Er hatte seinen Umhang abgenommen und hielt ihn ihr hin. Fragend schaute sie ihn an und er nickte unmerklich. Dankbar griff Dezideria danach und wickelte ihn um sich, seinem Blick standhaltend. Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin und nach kurzem Zögern ergriff sie diese.

„Hallelujah!" kam es trocken von seinen Lippen, dann spürte sie ein Reißen und sah ein Flimmern vor ihren Augen, die sie schnell schloss.

Sobald sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, riss sie diese sofort wieder auf. Sie merkte, dass ihr Vater nun ebenfalls erschien. Wortlos schien er sich mit dem Anderen zu verständigen. Dann wandte er sich seiner Tochter zu und deutete ihr an, ihm zu folgen.

Gemeinsam betraten sie das herrschaftliche Haus.

Drinnen merkte Dezideria, dass der andere ihnen nicht gefolgt war und ein Gefühl des Bedauerns machte sich in ihr breit, was sie aber schnell unterdrückte.

Aufmerksam und neugierig blickte sie sich um. Sie befanden sich in einer riesigen Empfangshalle. An einigen Stellen sah sie Rüstungen, Bodenvasen und einige Statuen. In der Mitte der Halle lag ein dunkelgrüner Teppich in der Form eines Halbmondes, die Rundung zeigte zur Eingangstür, während die Spitzen auf die beiden Treppen zeigten, die in das obere Stockwerk führten.

„Willkommen in Malfroy-Manor, deinem neuen Zuhause!"

Sie schwieg trotzig und schwor sich im Stillen, dass die nächste Gelegenheit zur Flucht die ihre wäre.

„Ich führe dich kurz herum und zeige dir dann dein Zimmer!" hörte sie die Stimme des stolzen Hausbesitzers.

Er zeigte ihr, wo sich die Räume befanden und betrat schließlich einen Raum im oberen Stockwerk.

„Das ist dein Zimmer. In fünfzehn Minuten gibt es Abendessen. Sei pünktlich im Speisesaal!"

Er gefiel ihr und sie würde sich garantiert wohlfühlen, wenn sie sich in einer anderen Position befinden würde. Sie sah den Kleiderschrank und öffnete ihn, doch er war leer – so wie sie es schon erwartet hatte. Trotzdem war sie enttäuscht und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.

Dezideria war hundemüde und ihr fielen die Augen zu, doch sie kämpfte gegen die Versuchung an und blieb wach, wohl wissend, dass sie nicht lange würde schlafen können, weil sie hungrig aufwachen würde.

Nach ein paar Minuten rappelte sie sich auf und verließ ihr Zimmer, ging hinab zum Speisesaal. Vor der Tür atmete sie ein paar Mal tief durch und öffnete diese dann langsam, nicht wissend, was sie erwartete.

Ihr Vater hatte sie schon erwartet und stand auf, kam ihr entgegen, als sie eintrat, legte einen Arm um sie.

Dezideria presste die Lippen zusammen und ignorierte die Berührung, ignorierte ihn, trat an den Tisch heran.

„Das ist Narzissa, meine Frau und das ist Draco, dein Halbbruder."

Sie musterte die beiden ausdruckslos und nickte ihnen kurz zu. Gentlemanlike rückte Lucius ihr den Stuhl zurecht und sie setzte sich.

Das Essen erschien vor ihnen und das Dezideria wartete ab, wusste nicht, ob sie einfach zulangen durfte. Narzissa beobachtete sie.

„Willst du denn nicht wenigstens den Umhang ablegen?"

Vehement schüttelte das Mädchen den Kopf, warf Lucius einen undefinierbaren Blick zu.

„Du hast recht, Zissa, der Umhang ziemt sich nicht am Tisch!"

Dezideria stand auf und wandte sich der Tür zu.

„Lieber verzichte ich aufs Essen, als den Umhang abzulegen!"

„Du bleibst!"

Lucius sprang auf und zerrte sie zurück, stieß sie auf den Stuhl, dabei den Umhang an sich reißend ... und erbleichte. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass dieser Umhang das einzige Kleidungsstück war, dass sie trug. Narzissa schluckte.

„Wie du meinst, Lucius!"

Nun war es ihr egal, sie drehte sich zum Tisch und begann zu essen. Verblüfft hatte Draco alles verfolgt und bewunderte sie für ihren Mut, begann dann ebenfalls, dabei mit den Schultern zuckend, zu essen.

Narzissa warf Lucius einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, stand auf, nahm den Umhang aus dessen Hand und legte ihn Dezideria um die Schultern. Dabei sog sie geräuschvoll Luft ein, denn sie sah deren vernarbten Rücken. Das Mädchen warf Narzissa einen dankbaren Blick zu und ignorierte deren Reaktion, aß einfach weiter.

Die Frau setzte sich wieder und beobachtete das blonde Mädchen traurig. Sie konnte sich ansatzweise vorstellen, was diese durchgemacht hatte, nahm dann schließlich auch an der Mahlzeit teil. Bei Lucius dauerte es etwas länger, bis er sich wieder an den Tisch setzte.

Das Essen verlief eisig und schweigend. Nach dem Essen kehrte Dezideria, alle ignorierend, in ihr Zimmer zurück.

Es dauerte nicht lange und es klopfte an der Tür. Durch eine Handbewegung des Mädchens öffnete diese sich und Narzissa konnte eintreten, ein paar Kleidungsstücke auf dem Arm tragend.

Dezideria sprang von der Fensterbank, auf der sie gesessen hatte und nahm die Sachen entgegen.

„Danke Miss Malfroy!"

"Bitte Dezideria, sag Narzissa!"

Das Mädchen nickte zustimmend und verschwand im Bad. Kurze Zeit später hatte sie sich umgekleidet und hielt nun den Umhang in der Hand.

„Geben Sie den Umhang bitte Lucius? Er weiß, wem er gehört und ich denke, der Besitzer möchte ihn gern wieder haben!"

„Selbstverständlich!"

Sie schwiegen sich an.

„Glauben Sie, dass er heute noch mit mir reden will? Ich möchte ansonsten gern schlafen gehen."

„Er wird dich nicht rufen. Er ist beim dunklen Lord!"

„Verstehe, dann gute Nacht Narzissa!"

Diese verstand den Wink und ging zur Tür, drehte sich aber noch mal um.

„Morgen werden wir einkaufen gehen!"

Das Mädchen nickte nur und ging ins Bett, war bereits eingeschlafen, bevor Narzissa die Tür geschlossen hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Dezideria früh auf. Der Morgen graute gerade und sie brauchte keine Uhr, um zu wissen, dass es fünf Uhr morgens war. Darauf war sie konditioniert. Dennoch sprang sie nicht wie gewohnt sofort aus dem Bett, sondern genoss es, einfach mal liegen bleiben zu können.

Jedoch hielt sie es nicht lange aus. Sie seufzte und richtete sich auf, kletterte aus dem Bett und ging ins Bad unter die Dusche.

Nach dem Anziehen, verließ sie leise ihr Zimmer. Sie wollte hinunter gehen, doch auf dem Absatz blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Eine magische Barriere verhinderte, dass sie hinab konnte. So machte sie kehrt und spazierte stattdessen in die Bibliothek, betrat diese und blieb für einen Moment stehen, ließ den Raum auf sich wirken.

Dann schlenderte sie zu den Regalen. Mit flinken Fingern überflog sie die Titel in den Regalen. Ihre Hand stoppte und sie zog ein Buch heraus, setzte sich in den Sessel am Fenster und begann zu lesen.

Wenige Minuten später klappte sie das Buch zu, stellte es zurück und holte sich ein neues Buch. Auf diese Weise las sie mehrere Stunden. Sie hatte sich so sehr in ihre Lektüre vertieft, dass sie nicht merkte, wie Narzissa eintrat. Diese beobachtete das Mädchen eine Weile. Für sie sah es so aus, als würde Dezideria das Buch gedankenverloren durchblättern, stellte dann aber fest, das sie dabei merkwürdig konzentriert wirkte. Narzissa räusperte sich und das Mädchen schaute erschrocken auf.

„Hallo Narzissa. Ich habe Sie nicht hereinkommen hören. Stehen Sie schon lange dort?"

„Noch nicht sehr lange, aber was tust du hier?"

„Lesen. Ich konnte nicht hinunter, da war eine magische Barriere."

„Dafür gibt es auch einen guten Grund!"

„Sicher."

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass es gleich Frühstück gibt."

„Wann genau?"

„In zehn Minuten!"

„Bis dahin schaffe ich das Buch noch."

Dezideria setzte sich wieder und las in dem Buch weiter, lies Narzissa einfach stehen. Es dauerte aber nicht lange, vielleicht etwa fünf Minuten, da klappte das Mädchen das Buch zu und räumte es wieder in das Regal zurück.

„Du willst mir doch nicht weismachen, dass du gerade das ganze Buch gelesen hast?"

„Habe ich aber."

„Das ist unmöglich!"

„Das Wort befindet sich nicht in meinem Wortschatz!"

„Erkläre mir, wie so etwas möglich ist!"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das richtig erklären kann, aber ich will es versuchen. Also, viele Menschen erfassen Gelesenes Wort-, Satz- oder Zeilenweise, manche sogar Absatzweise. Ich kenne aber niemanden, der das kann. Mir wurde gesagt, dass Letzteres schon eine außergewöhnliche Fähigkeit ist, nun man braucht wohl ein gewisses geistiges Level. Ich scheine aber das auch noch zu übertreffen, ich erfasse Gelesenes nämlich Seitenweise. Für die anderen sieht es vielleicht so aus, als würde ich nur umblättern, aber ich lese wirklich."

Narzissa hatte schon davon gehört und erfasste nun erst, dass Dezideria über ein enorm hohes geistiges Potential verfügen musste.

„Ist die Barriere weg, dass ich essen gehen kann?"

Die Frau nickte nur und Dezideria machte sich auf den Weg hinunter zum Speisesaal. Narzissa ging nachdenklich langsam hinterher. Gemeinsam betraten sie den Speisesaal und nahmen Platz. Lucius und Draco waren bereits da und so aßen sie schweigsam.

Nach dem Essen räusperte sich Lucius.

„Dezideria, du wirst mit Narzissa und mir heute in die Winkelgasse gehen. Draco, du bleibst hier und arbeitest an deinen Hausarbeiten."

„Sicher, Lucius!"

„Ja, Vater!"

Lucius starrte seine Tochter verärgert an, doch sie sah ihn nicht an und so verkniff er sich ein Kommentar.

„Dezideria, bevor wir einkaufen gehen, möchte ich, dass du mir deinen Zauberstab übergibst!"

Das Mädchen blickte erstaunt auf. Fassungslosigkeit zeichnete sich in ihrem Gesicht ab. Lucius amüsierte sich über den Anblick und zeigte das auch, erstarrte aber, als Dezideria lauthals zu lachen anfing. Er wurde wütend und wollte aufbrausen, doch Narzissa legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und er schluckte seine Wut herunter.

„Wo bitte soll ich den Stab denn versteckt haben?" lachte sie. „Ich war nackt, schon vergessen? Ich habe nie einen besessen!"

„Aber gestern hast du doch...!"

„Stablose Magie!"

„Du beherrschst stablose Magie?"

„Das sagte ich doch gerade, oder spreche ich vielleicht eine andere Sprache?"

Lucius schluckte erneut und atmete tief ein. Ein teuflisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, was Dezideria mit Unbehagen sah. Er griff in die Tasche seiner Robe und zog eine Kette heraus, reichte diese dem Mädchen.

"Lege sie an!"

„Was bewirkt sie?"

„Sie hat einen Barrierezauber. Wenn du sie angelegt hast, kannst du dich nur auf eine kurze Distanz von mir entfernen, wenn du dich weiter entfernen willst, rennst du gegen eine unsichtbare Mauer und ich spüre es."

„Wie bei der Treppe?"

„Ja!"

„Welche Entfernung?"

„Fünfzehn Meter!"

Sie nahm die Kette und betrachtete diese gelangweilt, nachdem sie gesehen hatte, dass das Familienwappen der Malfroys eingearbeitet war.

„Wenn es sein muss!"

Ohne weiteres abzuwarten, ging sie zur Tür, sich die Kette umlegend. Dort angekommen, drehte sie sich um.

„Worauf wartet ihr noch?" fragte sie genervt und verließ den Raum, sorgsam auf die Entfernung achtend.

Lucius und Narzissa folgten ihr. Zu dritt verließen sie das Haus. Draußen reichte er seiner Tochter die Hand, doch sie ignorierte diese und reichte ihre Hand Narzissa..

„Die Kette lässt das nicht zu!"

„Die Kette ist mir egal, ich gehe dann halt wieder ins Haus!"

„Stell dich nicht so an!"

„Du hast keine Gefühle, nicht wahr? Ist ja auch kein Wunder, wenn man bedenkt auf welcher Seite du stehst. Ich lasse das nicht mehr mit mir machen, hörst du? Fahr doch zur Hölle, da gehörst du auch hin!"

Sie war blass geworden. Narzissa schaute fragend von Einem zum Anderen. Währenddessen riss Dezideria sich die Kette vom Hals ... und apparierte.

backflashende –


	3. Chapter 3 Familienangelegenheiten

Kapitel 3 – Familienangelegenheiten

Nun war Dezideria also wieder da gelandet, wo sie eigentlich nie wieder hin gewollt hatte. Doch Grübeln wollte sie im Moment nicht, aber ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich sie und so beschloss sie, auf der Hut zu sein. Einige Augenblicke lang hielt sie die Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Atmung, ein und aus, ein und aus. Es dauerte nicht lang, da spürte sie, wie das Schwindelgefühl nachließ und die Kopfschmerzen verschwanden.

Das Mädchen öffnete langsam die Augen und setzte sich nun vorsichtiger auf. Es funktionierte. So stand sie auf und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer unter die Dusche.

Als sie wieder herauskam, sah sie ihren Vater im Sessel am Fenster sitzen. Er hatte sie bemerkt, dass wusste sie, dennoch schwieg er. Leise kehrte das Mädchen zum Bett zurück und kuschelte sich wieder unter die Decke.

Eine Weile blieb es still.

„Du hast mich vor allen lächerlich gemacht!"

Seine Stimme war gefährlich leise.

„Du hast meine Stellung beim Lord gefährdet, weil ich deine Flucht nicht verhindern konnte. Du hast dadurch den Namen der Malfroys ins Lächerliche gezogen!"

Wieder war es still. Nun setzte sie sich auf, zog ihre Beine an, umfasste sie mit ihren Armen und legte den Kopf auf die Knie.

„Aber nach allem, was passiert ist, habe ich das wohl verdient!"

Sie horchte auf.

„Ich habe viel falsch gemacht, Fehler begangen, die ich hätte vermeiden müssen! ... Wir haben den Überfall deinetwegen gemacht, um dich zurückzuholen und ich hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass ich dich finden würde. Ich weiß, dass es nichts wieder gut macht, was geschehen ist, ist geschehen.!"

Er stand auf und kam mit langsamen Bewegungen zum Bett. Dezideria zuckte zusammen und wollte aus dem Bett springen, doch er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und blieb neben ihr stehen. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes bewegte sich der Sessel vom Fenster zum Bett und er setzte sich wieder hinein.

Vorsichtig schaute sie ihren Vater an und erschrak. Er schien in den wenigen Tagen um Jahre gealtert zu sein. Er erwiderte ihren Blick müde.

„Du hasst mich, stimmts?"

Lange sah sie ihm in die Augen, wandte sich dann ab und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Das solltest du aber!"

Wieder dieselbe Kopfbewegung. Verwirrt schaute er sie an.

„Du hast Angst?"

„Nein!"

„Dezideria, du bist meine Tochter und auch wenn du es nicht glaubst, ich möchte gern wissen, was dir durch den Kopf geht, ich möchte wissen, was du vorhast, was du fühlst, um weitere Fehler zu vermeiden. Ich weiß, dass ich als gefühllos gelte. Ich zeige sie nicht, weil es in unseren Kreisen als Schwäche gilt, vielleicht war es dieses Mal ein Fehler. Ich weiß natürlich, wie schwer es dir fällt, Männer zu berühren, auch wenn es nur die Hand ist. Ich habe damals nicht darüber nachgedacht. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid. In unseren Kreisen sind Respekt und Disziplin wichtiger."

Er verstummte und schaute seine Tochter an, diese erwiderte seinen Blick, senkte dann wieder ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie.

„Narzissa hat dir mächtig zugesetzt, habe ich recht?"

Sie hörte ihn leise lachen und verwundert sah sie ihn an.

„Ist das so offensichtlich?"

„Sieht so aus.!"

Nachdenklich betrachtete Lucius sie. Ihre Körperhaltung rührte etwas in ihm und er geriet in Versuchung, sie in den Arm zu nehmen und beschützen zu wollen. Doch so schnell dieses warme Gefühl ihn überflutete, so schnell war es auch schon wieder verschwunden.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir durch meine Flucht Schwierigkeiten gemacht habe."

Unverwandt blickte er sie an und wartete.

„Es ist nur so, dass ... es für mich einfach zu viel wurde, alles passierte so schnell und ich wollte einfach nur weg, weit weg, um in Ruhe über alles nachzudenken, alles zu verarbeiten, meine Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen. Ich hasse dich nicht, vielleicht habe ich das am Anfang getan und ganz bestimmt nach dem Überfall, aber sie haben mir schon beizeiten gesagt, wie Todesser vorgehen, was bei solchen Überfällen passiert und um ehrlich zu sein, ich war überrascht, denn gefoltert habt ihr niemanden - ... außer mich."

Die letzten beiden Worte waren nur geflüstert. Lucius schluckte, hob die Hand, wollte ihr tröstend übers Haar streichen, ließ sie jedoch wieder sinken.

Er schwieg, fühlte, dass sie noch nicht fertig war.

„Eigentlich bin ich dir dankbar, dankbar dafür, dass du mich aus der Hölle befreit hast, auch wenn ich ehrlich gestehen muss, dass ich dankbarer gewesen wäre, wenn diese eine Sache nicht passiert wäre. Ich respektiere dich, weil du mein Vater bist und vielleicht wäre ich sogar von allein zurückgekommen, nicht so schnell, aber die Möglichkeit hätte bestanden ... ich habe ja nun niemanden weiter, außer dir."

Der Mann spürte einen leichten Luftzug, drehte sich leicht zur Seite und sah, dass die Tür sich geöffnet hatte, sah Narzissa im Rahmen stehen. Leicht schüttelte er mit dem Kopf und deutete ihr an, sich einfach auf den Stuhl am Schreibtisch zu setzen und leise zu sein. Dezideria dagegen tat so, als würde sie es nicht merken, oder aber sie hatte es nicht gemerkt.

„Nach allem was passiert ist, vor allem die Dinge der letzten zwei Jahre, weiß ich, dass ich viel Zeit brauche und ich hoffe, dass ich es irgendwann schaffe, die Dämonen zu vertreiben, dass ich es schaffe, wieder irgend Jemandem vertrauen zu können. Ich habe mich immer nach einer Familie gesehnt, nach Eltern, Geschwistern. Das war mir bisher nicht vergönnt gewesen, auch eigene Kinder möchte ich mal haben, aber ob ich es jemals ertragen kann ..."

Wieder verstummte sie.

„...vielleicht kannst du es nicht verstehen, vielleicht weißt du nicht, wie man sich fühlt, wenn man vergewaltigt wurde, doch du kannst mir glauben, dass Berührungen, vor allem die von Männern, danach nicht zu ertragen sind. Ich kann sie nicht ertragen. Ich bin weggelaufen, weil du etwas wolltest, was ich nicht in der Lage war zu geben und auch noch nicht zu geben bereit bin."

Tränen stiegen in dem Mädchen hoch, sie versuchte sie zurückzuhalten, dennoch bahnten sie sich ihren Weg und liefen ihr über die Wangen. Lucius sah es, schluckte, stand dann auf und verließ den Raum.

Immer stärker flossen die Tränen und Dezideria konnte ein Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sie spürte, wie jemand sich zu ihr aufs Bett setzte und wollte abrücken, doch dieser Jemand war schneller und hatte sie bereits fest an sich gezogen. Es dauerte einen Moment bis das Mädchen realisierte, wer es war, doch dann schmiegte sie sich vertrauensvoll an sie und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Narzissa zog sie noch fester an sich und strich dem Mädchen übers Haar und über ihren Rücken. Sie hatte zwar nicht alles mitbekommen, konnte sich aber vieles zusammenreimen und konnte sich vorstellen, was Dezideria angetan wurde. Eine große Welle der Zuneigung für das Mädchen strömte durch sie und sie schwor sich, alles zu tun, damit Dezideria nicht mehr so viel leiden musste.

Lange Zeit saßen sie da, wie lange, konnte Narzissa nicht sagen, doch es dauerte eine Weile, dann ließ das Schluchzen des Mädchens nach und wenige Momente später merkte sie, dass sich Dezideria in ihren Armen entspannte, wusste, dass sie sich in den Schlaf geweint hatte. Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, legte sie das Mädchen zurück ins Bett und deckte sie sorgfältig zu, verließ anschließend den Raum, auf der Suche nach ihrem Mann, den sie im Arbeitszimmer auch fand.

Draco hatte mitbekommen, dass sie Dezideria wohl gefunden und wieder hergebracht hatten. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte, wusste aber, das hatte er bei einem Gespräch zwischen seinen Eltern belauschen können, dass sie wohl älter war als er. Er hatte sich mit Blaise lange darüber unterhalten. Sie war die Erstgeborene und der Lord erlaubte jeder Todesserfamilie nur ein Kind. Er fürchtete, seit dem sie aufgetaucht war, dass jeder Tag sein letzter sein könnte.

Er verspürte den Drang wegzulaufen, wie sie es getan hatte, aber wohin sollte er gehen? Wo war er in Sicherheit? Gab es überhaupt eine Sicherheit?

Er wollte mit seinem Vater darüber reden, aber dieser war in den letzten Tagen ungenießbar gewesen und seine Mutter hatte alle Mühe gehabt, dafür zu sorgen, dass er das Haus nicht in seiner Wut zerstörte.

Sie war also wieder da. Sein Vater war lange bei ihr geblieben und war aber froh, dass er es nicht getan hatte, denn er sah durch einen Türspalt, dass auch seine Mutter in ihr Zimmer gegangen war und wieder kurze Zeit später, dass sein Vater herauskam ... mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck.

Draco wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte und dachte nach. Er war ein Einzelkind und wuchs in einer angesehenen reinblütigen Familie auf, alles was er wollte, bekam er, Geld hatte nie eine Rolle gespielt, doch wie oft hatte er, wenn er allein war, sich vorgestellt, wie es wohl wäre, eine Schwester oder einen Bruder zu haben, so wie die Weasleys. Liebend gern hätte er seinen Besitz dafür hergegeben, um einmal, nur ein einziges Mal, erleben zu dürfen, wie es wäre, wenn da noch jemand wäre.

Weasley, oh ja, wie oft hatte er Ron beneidet und doch war dies etwas, was er nie zugeben würde, das Wiesel hatte etwas, was er haben wollte, aber nie haben konnte.

Er unterbrach diesen Gedanken und kehrte zu Dezideria zurück. Jetzt hatte er, was er wollte, eine Schwester, aber für wie lange? Er musste mit seinem Vater reden, doch eine neue Welle der Angst durchlief ihn, Angst vor der Antwort.

Leise schlich er in Deziderias Zimmer und stellte fest, dass sie schlief. Er betrachtete sie genauer, sah, dass sie geweint hatte. Hatte sein Vater sie geschlagen, weil sie geflohen war? Dann fiel ihm ein, dass seine Mutter zwar den Raum betreten hatte ... mit leeren Händen, aber auch nicht verärgert ausgesehen hatte, wie sie es sonst war, wenn sein Vater ihn bestraft hatte. Bestand doch noch ein Fünkchen Hoffnung für ihn?

So wie sie jetzt im Bett vor ihm lag, wusste er nicht, was er fühlen sollte. Hass? Weil sie ihm den Tod bringen konnte? Zuneigung? Weil sie seine Schwester war?

Er stand lange dort und starrte sie an, erschrak, als sie sich bewegte, schreckte zurück, als sie die Augen öffnete.

Dezideria wurde wach, weil sie merkte, dass sich noch jemand im Raum befand. Sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite, brauchte aber einen Augenblick um zu realisieren, wer es war.

„Hallo Draco!"

Das Mädchen lächelte leicht, als sie merkte, dass der Angesprochene sie verwirrt anstierte. So setzte sie sich auf und sprang dann mit einem Satz aus dem Bett.

„Kann ich etwas für dich tun?"

Er hatte inzwischen gemerkt, dass sie mit ihm sprach und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Warum bist du dann hier?"

„Ich ... hm", räusperte er sich.

„Es ist unhöflich, jemanden im Schlaf anzustarren, weißt du?"

„Ich habe nicht...!"

„... ach wirklich?"

Sie lachte leise auf. Draco wurde rot, drehte sich um und ging zur Tür.

„Du musst nicht gehen."

Er blieb stehen, drehte sich zur ihr um. Sie machte eine einladende Geste zu dem Sessel, der immer noch neben ihrem Bett stand.

„Mi casa es su casa."

"Wie bitte?"

"Das heißt, mein Haus ist auch dein Haus … na ja, eigentlich sollte ich wohl eher sagen, mein Zimmer ist auch dein Zimmer."

„Ist es aber nicht."

Sie seufzte.

„Es bedeutet, mache es dir bequem."

„Aha ... danke."

Er trat zu dem Sessel und nahm Platz.

„Also?"

„Also was?"

„Warum bist du hier?"

Draco senkte den Kopf.

„Neugierde? Probleme?"

Der Junge schwieg.

„Also beides, vermutlich, aber wem geht es nicht so."

Überrascht schaute Draco auf.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich ... ich ... ich gehe wohl besser."

Noch während er das vor sich hinstotterte, schnellte er aus dem Sessel und eilte hinaus. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie den Sessel auf dem ihr Halbbruder gerade noch gesessen hatte und trat dann ans Fenster.

Währenddessen hatten Lucius und Narzissa ihr Gespräch beendet und sie verließ das Arbeitszimmer, stieg die Treppen hinauf und betrat das Zimmer ihres Sohnes. Dieser saß nun an seinem Schreibtisch und schien ein Buch zu lesen. Wäre sie näher getreten, hätte sie gesehen, dass er es falsch herum hielt und nur so tat, aber sie verließ das Zimmer sofort wieder und ging zu Dezideria ins Zimmer. Draco nahm seine Chance wahr und rannte zum Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Schlitternd kam er davor zum Stehen und klopfte an.

„Herein!" hörte er dumpf durch die Tür und öffnete diese.

Lucius schaute auf.

„Oh, Draco, Hausaufgaben fertig?"

„Noch nicht ganz Vater, aber ich möchte Sie etwas fragen."

„Dann mal los!"

Der Junge nickte, schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft, begann dann seinem Vater seine Zweifel zu schildern.

Derweil war Narzissa in Deziderias Zimmer gelangt und sah diese am Fenster stehen und nachdenklich hinausschauen.

„Fluchtgedanken?"

Das Mädchen drehte sich um und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich habe über meine letzte Flucht nachgedacht, aber nicht an eine jetzige Flucht gedacht."

„Verstehe. Dein Vater möchte dich sehen, sobald du aufgewacht bist. Er hat einige Dinge mit dir zu besprechen."

„Dann gehe ich wohl besser zu ihm."

„Komm, ich begleite dich."

Gemeinsam machten sich beide auf den Weg und Narzissa öffnete leise die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer. Sie war erstaunt, Draco dort vorzufinden, trat leise ein, vergessend, dass Dezideria auch dabei war.

Fassungslos hörte Narzissa Dracos Anliegen und vermochte nicht zu antworten, als dieser endete. Sie hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, was Deziderias Auftauchen für Probleme mit sich bringen könnte. Lucius wurde nachdenklich, sah seine Tochter in der Tür stehen und musterte diese. Er konnte nicht erkennen, was sie gerade dachte und das irritierte ihn.

Es war eine Weile still im Raum, doch das gab sich Dezideria einen Ruck.

„Ich kann deine Ängste verstehen, Draco ..."

Erschrocken drehte der Angesprochene sich um, sah jetzt erst, dass seine Mutter und seine Halbschwester hereingekommen waren.

„... aber in deinem Fall kann ich dich beruhigen. Dir wird nichts geschehen!"

„Was weißt du denn schon?"

„Mehr als du glaubst."

Sie trat näher, nahm auf dem zweiten Stuhl Platz, nachdem sie ihn näher herangezogen hatte und setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin. Zögernd und vorsichtig nahm sie eine seiner Hände und legte sie zwischen ihre.

Lucius war überrascht, merkte dann aber an ihrer angespannten Haltung, wie viel Überwindung sie diese Geste kostete.

„Ich versuche es dir zu erklären. Ich weiß nicht, was und wie viel oder ob du überhaupt etwas von den Plänen des dunklen Lords weißt, doch ich vermute, dass dir das Eine oder Andere bekannt ist."

Draco nickte leicht.

„Du weißt, dass er eine Welt voller reinblütiger Zauberer realisieren will. Vor etwa achtzig Jahren lebte ein Zauberer, der sich sehr intensiv mit Reinblut, Talent und Erstgeborenenmagie beschäftigte. Vielleicht hast du ja sein Buch gelesen, in denen die Stammbäume und deren Talente verzeichnet sind. Er begann damals zu experimentieren, holte sich mehrere reinblütige Familien und setzte sie in Gefangenschaft. Er zwang sie, untereinander Kinder zu zeugen, dann tötete er die Eltern. Die Kinder wuchsen und rebellierten gegen ihn, töteten ihn. Doch sie kannten die Welt da draußen nicht und zogen sich ins Exil zurück. Sie heirateten untereinander und der einen oder anderen Familie gelang es dann doch, sich wieder in diese Welt einzugliedern. Der dunkle Lord bekam eines dieser Bücher in die Hände und setzte seine Leute darauf an, diese Familien zu finden.

Diese hatten inzwischen ebenfalls Kinder bekommen.

Vor etwa fünfzehn Jahren wurde einer dieser Familien gefunden und der Lord versuchte, diese Familie für sich zu gewinnen. Diese aber weigerte sich und da der Lord die Kontrolle über sie haben wollte, ging er aufs Ganze. Wer ihm nicht folgte, musste sterben. Darum befahl er seinen Todessern, diese Familie zu bedrohen, doch das Ganze eskalierte und sie verloren die Kontrolle, töteten die Familie. Nur eine Person überlebte, eine Frau, etwa vierzig Jahre alt. Sie hatte nicht geheiratet, weil sie keine „Monster" in die Welt setzen wollte. Zu den Todessern, die dort waren, gehörte auch dein Vater. Er war damals noch im äußeren Kreis und wollte sich profilieren und sich Anerkennung verschaffen. Er sprach einen Fruchtbarkeitszauber auf die Frau und vergewaltigte sie, veränderte danach aber ihre Erinnerungen. Der Lord war anfangs nicht sehr begeistert, aber die Familie Malfroy ist reinblütig und besitzt einzigartige geistige Fähigkeiten, darum hat der Lord, nachdem er davon hörte zunächst verärgert reagiert und deinen Vater dazu gezwungen, deine Mutter zu heiraten.

Schließlich, knapp acht Monate später, gebar die Frau ein Mädchen. Dein Vater wurde damit beauftragt, das Kind zu holen."

Dezideria atmete tief durch und schloss kurz die Augen, versuchte sich auf das Kommende zu konzentrieren.

„Schon damals existierte der „Orden des Phönix", ein Orden, der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, den Lord zu vernichten. Eine Gruppe von Fanatikern spaltete sich von ihm ab und nannte sich nun „die Elite". Dieser Gruppe kamen die Pläne des Lords zu Ohren und sie waren zur Stelle, als das Kind geboren wurde.

Dein Vater konnte nichts gegen sie ausrichten und musste den Rückzug antreten. „Die Elite" nahm das Mädchen und der Frau wurden die Erinnerungen an die Schwangerschaft und an die Geburt gelöscht.

Irgendwie fanden die Todesser heraus, wo „die Elite" ihren Unterschlupf hatte und überfielen diese, entführten den Säugling. Der dunkle Lord nahm das Kind und zeichnete es."

Dezideria hob die Hand und fegte mit einer Geste die Haare aus ihrer Stirn und Draco erkannte eine Schlangentätowierung.

„...irgendwie gelang es der „Elite" das Kind wiederzuholen und bis vor knapp einer Woche lebte ich bei ihnen. Dann wurde ich erneut gefunden und alles andere weißt du."

Draco nickte.

„Der Lord wünscht nur ein Kind pro Familie und ich gebe zu, dass ich nicht damit einverstanden bin!"

Lucius holte zischend Luft.

„Manche Eigenschaften werden nun mal nur auf weibliche Nachkommen vererbt und manche nur an männliche Nachkommen, darum denke ich, sollte er zwei akzeptieren, aber ich mische mich da nicht ein. Nun, es gibt einen Grund, warum der Lord deinen Tod nicht befohlen hat. Du bist der Nachkomme der Malfroys und der Blacks. Du weißt, dass Sirius ein verurteilter Mörder ist und sollte er gefunden werden, bist du der Letzte männliche Nachkomme der Blacks, darum bist du zu wertvoll, ist dein Blut zu kostbar, verstehst du? Den Erstgeborenen der Blacks fällt es leicht, eine Animagusform anzunehmen, sollten sie dazu fähig sein, außerdem besitzen sie eine große Sensibilität, die, wenn sie ausgebildet wird, heilerische Fähigkeiten unterstützen."

„Animagus? Du meinst, ich könnte..."

Draco war sprachlos.

„Ja, könntest du. Die Verwandlung benötigt eine hohe magische und geistige Stabilität, aber bei den Blacks ist das irgendwie anders."

„Und ich kann das lernen?"

„Ja."

„Kannst du ... ?"

Dezideria schmunzelte leicht über seinen Eifer.

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Aber woher weißt du wie es geht?"

„Theoretischer Unterricht."

Draco hatte vergessen, wo er sich befand und erschrak, als Lucius sich räusperte.

„Oh ... Vater ... entschuldigen Sie!"

Dezideria runzelte die Stirn. Warum siezte Draco seinen Vater? Dieser nickte und wandte sich dann zu seiner Tochter, sah sie ernst an.

„Darf ich erfahren, woher du das alles weißt?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Aus dem Unterricht."

„Unterricht?"

„Natürlich! Ich habe ab meinem vierten Lebensjahr neben den typischen Fächern auch anderen Unterricht bekommen, unter anderem Okklumantik, Legelimantik, Stammbäume und Erstgeborenenmagie, waffenlosen Kampfsport, Schwertkampf und so weiter."

Lucius war sprachlos, fasste sich aber schnell wieder und bat seinen Sohn und seine Frau, zu gehen. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, drehte sich Dezideria zu ihrem Vater und schaute ihn an. Er erwiderte ihren Blick, der nun gleichgültig geworden war, irgendwie gelangweilt wirkte.

„Wir beide sollten noch einige Dinge klären und besprechen, wie es weitergeht."

Sie nickte knapp.

„Es gibt Regeln in diesem Haus. Du wirst mir den Respekt erweisen, den du mir als dein Vater entgegenbringen solltest, also wirst du in Zukunft mich weder Duzen, noch mit Vornamen ansprechen, sondern Sir oder Vater sagen! Du wirst dich benehmen, wie es von dir als ein Reinblut erwartet wird..."

„ ... kalt und arrogant also!"

„Unterbrich mich nicht!"

Dezideria schwieg.

„Du wirst dich nicht mit Muggelgeborenen abgeben und bei Halbblütern differenzieren!"

Er holte ein Buch heraus und reichte es ihr. „Etikette in reinblütigen Familien" las das Mädchen und runzelte die Stirn, schloss kurz die Augen und reichte es ihm zurück.

„Lies es und richt dich danach!"

„Der Inhalt ist mir bekannt, Wort für Wort!"

Lucius runzelte die Stirn.

„Etikette- und Tanzunterricht und das photografische Gedächtnis der Malfroys", antwortete sie knapp.

„In Ordnung. Ich habe Professor Dumbledore, dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts einen Brief zukommen lassen. Heute morgen kam die Antwort. Du kannst dort zur Schule gehen, aber es wird in den nächsten Tagen erst ein Lehrer vorbeigeschickt, der dir die theoretischen Aufnahme-Prüfungsfragen zuteilt. Solltest du bestehen, wirst du wahrscheinlich auch praktisch geprüft, dann allerdings direkt dort."

Dezideria wartete, doch als er nichts mehr sagte, antwortete sie:

„Ja, Sir!"

Lucius nickte.

„Ich möchte dein Versprechen, dass du nicht fliehen wirst!"

„Das kann ich nicht geben!"

„Dann wirst du das Haus nicht verlassen dürfen, außer nach Hogwarts. Narzissa wird dir dann Kleidung in der Winkelgasse besorgen, damit du standesgemäß gekleidet bist ... überlege es dir gut!"

Dezideria presste die Lippen zusammen und starrte ihren Vater wütend an.

„Ich gebe das Versprechen nicht zu fliehen, während ich in der Winkelgasse einkaufen bin, werde aber hier jede Möglichkeit in Erwägung ziehen, sollten Sie etwas von mir verlangen, was ich nicht zu Geben bereit bin!"

„Einverstanden!"

Lucius grinste. Er dachte, er würde sie kennen, das sah sie ihm an, doch sie hatte andere Gründe, die sie ihm aber nicht mitzuteilen gedachte.

„Missbrauche mein Vertrauen nicht!"

„Ja Sir!"

„Dann kannst du gehen, leihe dir von Draco Pergament, Feder und Tinte und notiere, was du benötigst, damit du morgen nichts vergisst."

Dezideria stand auf.

„Ach und ... achte auf die Qualität, nicht auf den Preis, denn Geld spielt keine Rolle!"

„Natürlich, Sir. Für mich hat Geld aber noch nie eine Rolle gespielt. Die Grundstücke der Elite wurden beschlagnahmt, soviel weiß ich, aber es gibt ein Verlies in Gringotts auf meinen Namen."

„Du hast ein Verlies?"

„Ja, Nummer zweihundertsiebzehn!"

Lucius riss die Augen auf und starrte seine Tochter überrascht an.

„Zweihundertsiebzehn?"

„Ja!"

Sie sah ihren Vater irritiert an, warum verhielt er sich so merkwürdig. War etwas nicht in Ordnung?

„Wie bist du daran gekommen?"

„Nach meiner Flucht von hier, stellte mir eine Eule den Schlüssel zu, mit dem Hinweis, dass die Elite wollte, dass ich damit meine Ausbildung beende. Es gab keinen Absender."

„Dann heißt das wohl, dass die Elite immer noch existiert? Ich dachte, wir hätten sie nun endgültig ausgerottet!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es Überlebende gibt ..."

Sie setzte sich wieder.

„... ich hatte auch Lehrer, die nicht der Elite angehörten, vielleicht einer von denen, oder jemand der für den Orden oder den Lord arbeitete, als Spion!"

„Das kann sein."

„Was ist so schlimm an diesem Verlies?"

„Schlimm? Du hast keine Ahnung, oder?"

Dezideria schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Die Zweihunderter-Verliese sind die Begehrtesten. Sie sind groß und jeder, der eines besitzt, behält es sein Leben lang, denn nur die privilegiertesten Leute haben eines. Die Warteliste ist lang und es wird erst geprüft, wer eines erhält, wenn eines frei wird."

„Soweit also zum Image der Malfroys", grinste sie.

Lucius musste lachen.

„Wenn es Ihnen so wichtig ist, Sir, können wir ja tauschen", schlug sie vor.

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Das geht nicht. Wenn du das Verlies aufgibst, dann bekommt es der nächste auf der Warteliste. Ein Tausch ist unmöglich."

Grübelnd starrte Dezideria vor sich hin. Es verging einige Zeit und man sah es ihr an, wie ihre Gehirnwindungen ratterten, doch dann strahlte sie.

„Ich habe die Lösung! Wir müssen herausfinden, wie viel dort ist und dann geben Sie mein Verlies an, wenn Sie bezahlen und zahlen dann halt in regelmäßigen Abständen das ausgegebene Geld aus dem Familienverlies in die zweihundertsiebzehn ein."

Lucius war sprachlos... wieder einmal, doch dann schaute er sie mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Das könnte klappen!"

„Versuchen wir es!"

„Gut, dann begleite ich euch morgen in die Winkelgasse und wir gehen zuerst zu Gringotts!"

Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück verließen sie alle gemeinsam das Haus und apparierten in die Winkelgasse. Lucius und Dezideria gingen zu Gringotts, während Draco und Narzissa davor warteten.

Es dauerte nicht sehr lange und beide kamen wieder heraus. Lucius hatte seiner Frau am Vorabend alles erzählt und sie konnte seinem zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck entnehmen, dass es geklappt hatte.

Er verabschiedete sich und eilte davon, während Narzissa voller Tatendrang die beiden Jugendlichen mit sich zog.


	4. Chapter 4 Shopping

KAPITEL 4 – Shopping

Zu dritt betraten sie „Madame Morkins Gewänder für alle Gelegenheiten". Dezideria hatte bemerkt, dass ihr Bruder beim Eintreten genervt mit den Augen gerollt hatte.

„Draco, wir fangen mit dir an!"

Ergeben nickte dieser. Das Mädchen schaute sich derweil im Geschäft um. Als sie merkte, dass Narzissa damit beschäftigt war, ihrem Sohn Kleidung auszusuchen, schmunzelte sie leicht. Unauffällig ging sie in den hinteren Bereich des Ladens. Sie hatte sofort verstanden, wie die Einkaufmethoden ihrer Stiefmutter war. Narzissa suchte aus und alles musste anprobiert werden. Das passte ihr nicht in den Kram und so begann sie, sich ihre Kleidungsstücke selbst zusammenzusuchen.

Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, wusste sie nicht, denn sie war völlig in der Auswahl der Kleidung aufgegangen, als ein lauter Schrei, sie in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte.

Dezideria zuckte erschrocken zusammen und runzelte die Stirn. Was war da wohl passiert? Auf leisen Sohlen schlich sie in den vorderen Verkaufsraum. Da standen Narzissa und Draco, die miteinander diskutierten und es schien, als wäre die Frau ein wenig hysterisch.

Das Mädchen ging auf die Beiden zu.

„Probleme?"

Beide zuckten zusammen und starrten sie an. Ihr Bruder schaute wütend zu ihr, während Narzissa fast in Ohnmacht fiel.

„Wo warst du?"

„Da hinten!"

Sie zeigte auf den hinteren Teil des Geschäftes und sie wusste nun auf einmal, was los war, biss sich auf die Lippen und sah Narzissa dann schuldbewusst an.

„Tut mir leid, ich dachte, es wäre in Ordnung, wenn ich mich ein wenig umschaue. Ich hätte wohl erst Bescheid sagen sollen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Die Frau hatte sich wieder erholt und musterte das Mädchen, erkannte, dass sie es wirklich ernst meinte und nickte.

„Merke es dir fürs nächste Mal."

„Das werde ich, es scheint, als hätte ich noch viel zu lernen."

„Gut, ich bin mit Dracos Garderobe fertig!"

Dieser seufzte erleichtert und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. Währenddessen nahm Madame Morkin die Maße von Dezideria, was diese nur widerwillig über sich ergehen ließ und verschwand dann mit Narzissa.

„Setz dich Schwesterchen. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis sie wiederkommt."

Mit einem Seufzen setzte das Mädchen sich und schnell begann sie sich zu langweilen. Auch Draco saß Löcher in die Luft starrend vor sich hin und begann ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf der Armlehne des Sessels zu trommeln. Es dauerte wirklich eine Weile, bis Narzissa mit Madame Morkin zurückkehrte und beide waren schwer beladen.

„Dezideria, probiere die Sachen bitte an!"

Das Mädchen stand auf, nahm Stück für Stück aus den Armen der Frauen, begutachtete die Auswahl und legte diese auf drei Stapeln ab. Als sie fertig war, meinte sie kühl auf den ersten zeigend:

„Die passen nicht!"

Sie hob die Hand und die Kleidungsstücke schwebten nach einem gemurmelten Zauber dorthin zurück, wo sie sich vorher befunden hatten. Beim mittleren Stapel blickte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue kurz zu Narzissa.

„Diese Sachen stehen mir nicht und sind auch nicht mein Stil."

Noch ehe Narzissa etwas einwenden konnte, schwebten auch diese Sachen zurück.

„Und diese...!" Sie zeigte auf den letzten Stapel. „...nehme ich gern!"

Dezideria musterte Narzissa kurz und versuchte diese einzuschätzen. Madame Morkin schmunzelte leicht, sie selbst hatte versucht, der blonden Frau einige der Sachen auszureden. Das Mädchen schien wirklich einen eigenen Stil gefunden zu haben.

„Du setzt dich jetzt hin. Ich habe mir vorhin schon einige Sachen herausgesucht. Schau sie dir an und dann sehen wir weiter."

Sie ging in den Hinterraum und holte aus den verschiedenen Regalen und Kleiderständern die Sachen hervor, die sie sich vorhin schon ausgesucht hatte und nahm diese mit nach vorn, reichte sie Narzissa und verschwand wieder. Die Frau war zu verblüfft, um reagieren zu können und Draco beschloss, es im nächsten Jahr, seiner Schwester gleich zu tun.

Narzissa schaute sich die Sachen an und musste schnell feststellen, dass sie nichts daran auszusetzen hatte. Es war legere Kleidung dabei, für ein trautes Zusammensein, sportliche Kleidung und auch Kleidung für Festlichkeiten...nur eines fehlte, Abendgarderobe für Bälle.

Wieder kam Dezideria nach vorn, reichte die Kleidung aber nicht Narzissa, sondern gleich Madame Morkin. Narzissa lugte hinüber und sah, dass Dezideria die Dessous gleich an die Kasse gebracht hatte. Nun dagegen hatte sie nichts und außerdem war ja auch Draco dabei, der mit seinem Getrommele ihr langsam auf die Nerven ging. Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und er hielt inne.

Dezideria baute sich vor Narzissa auf.

„Bei den Abendkleidern bin ich mir nicht sicher, was der Etikette entspricht und was ich tragen soll, hilfst du mir dabei?"

Narzissa begann zu strahlen und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Abteilung mit den Abendkleidern. Sie brauchten ziemlich lange, bis sie geeignete Kleider gefunden hatten. Narzissa begann, Dezideria zu bewundern. Das Mädchen war wirklich außergewöhnlich. Selbstsicher, aber doch auch wieder nicht. Es weckte den Beschützerinstinkt in ihr. Sie war intelligent, protzte damit aber nicht, sondern hielt ihr Wissen zurück, bis sie gefragt wurde, stellte es nicht zur Schau.

Madame Morkin berechnete die Preise. Schließlich hatte sie alles zusammengepackt und zusammengerechnet.

„Wie immer?"

Narzissa wollte schon nicken, aber Dezideria kam ihr zuvor.

„Lieferung bitte wie immer nach Malfroy Manor, das Geld bitte aus Verlies 217."

Madame Morkin sah sie überrascht an und nickte dann. Dezideria wandte sich um und wollte gehen, hörte dabei ein leises von Narzissa gemurmeltes „Danke". Sie nickte und verließ das Geschäft. Erleichtert sprang Draco auf und verließ zusammen mit seiner Mutter ebenfalls den Laden.

Draußen blieben beide stehen, schauten sich suchend nach dem Mädchen um.

Diese stand vor „Olivander's" und schaute sehnsüchtig durch die Scheibe ins Innere des Ladens. Draco und Narzissa traten hinzu.

„Was ist denn los?"

Das Mädchen drehte sich um und lächelte traurig.

„Ich hatte nie einen eigen Zauberstab und wollte immer einen haben. Ich durfte nicht, sie hatten Angst vor mir."

„Ich denke, dass Lucius nichts dagegen hat, außerdem brauchst du jetzt auch einen, auch wenn wir noch nicht genau wissen, wie es weitergehen soll, nicht so lange du nicht die Aufnahmeprüfung in Hogwarts geschafft hast."

Dezideria nickte verstehend und Narzissa drängte sie in das Geschäft.

Mr. Olivander hatte die Tür gehört und kam sofort herbei.

„Oh, Mrs. Malfroy, brauchen Sie einen neuen Stab? Zeder, 9 ¾ Zoll und Pfauenfeder, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte.

„Ich brauche keinen neuen Stab, sondern Dezideria. Sie hat immer leihweise, die Stäbe ihrer Lehrer benutzt und scheint noch nicht gebunden zu sein, aber damit kennen Sie sich wohl besser aus, Mr. Olivander."

Nun bemerkte der Mann das Mädchen, das hinter der Frau halb verborgen stand.

„Aha, nun dann komm doch bitte einmal her."

Sie trat vor und er musterte sie.

„Hmm, welcher Arm?"

Sie verstand nicht.

„Mit welcher Hand zauberst du?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Stablos rechts, mit Stab links."

„Aah, beidseitig begabt also. Nun dann strecke deinen linken Arm aus, damit ich ihn abmessen kann."

Gehorsam tat sie das Verlangte. Der Mann nahm Maß und verschwand dann hinten im Laden, kam wenige Augenblicke später zurück, mit einigen Schachteln beladen. Jede Einzelne öffnete er und reichte den Inhalt dem Mädchen. Die Stäbe waren alle nicht geeignet und nachdem sie auch den letzen ausprobiert hatte, von dem der Mann glaubte, dass er der Richtige wäre, war in dem Geschäft nichts mehr heil. Alles Glas war zerbrochen, die Federn und anderen Füllzutaten für die Stäbe waren durcheinandergewirbelt und die Schachteln der Stäbe lagen durcheinander im Geschäft verstreut.

„Tut mir leid, aber anscheinend habe ich keinen Stab, der für Sie geeignet ist."

Enttäuscht wandte sich das Mädchen und verließ grußlos den Laden. Narzissa folgte ratlos. Draußen blieben beide stehen. Dezideria schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief ein, dann drehte sie sich zu beiden um.

„Können wir woanders hingehen?"

Draco verstand nicht, was los war, sah aber den warnenden Blick von seiner Mutter und schwieg.

„Gut, ich schlage vor, wir trennen uns. Draco möchte bestimmt in den Quidditch-Laden."

Dieser grinste und nickte.

„Gut, dann geh!"

Schon war er verschwunden.

„Und du?"

„Hmmm, ich brauche noch einen Kessel, Zutaten, Federkiele, Tinte, Pergament, Bücher und einen Besen."

„Fein, dann besorgen wir den Kessel und den Rest, die Bücher müssen noch warten."

Beide stiefelten los und es dauerte nicht lange, da waren der Kessel, eine Auswahl von Zutaten und Tränkebesteck auf dem Weg nach Malfroy-Manor.

Nun war der Schreibwarenladen dran und zum ersten Mal lernte Narzissa Dezideria arrogant kennen. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass das Mädchen sich kurz versteifte, kurz nachdem sie das Geschäft betreten hatten und sah nun eine Veränderung an dem Mädchen, die sie nicht benennen konnte.

Gelangweilt begrüßte der Besitzer sie und fragte nach ihren Wünschen.

„Federkiele, zeigen Sie mir die Besten!"

Der Mann starrte sie an.

„Dauerts noch lange?"

Wie ein geölter Blitz lief er davon und kam ebenso schnell mit einer Auswahl wieder. Dezideria prüfte diese sorgfältig, brauchte aber nicht sehr lange für ihre Entscheidung.

„Davon bitte 30 Stück!"

Narzissa starrte das Mädchen erstaunt an, gab aber keinen Kommentar dazu ab.

„Tinte und Pergament benötige ich noch. Tinte von Peripokles! Schwarz, blau, rot, grün und auch Pink. Schwarz 20, Blau 20, rot, grün und pink je 5."

„Sehr wohl Miss."

Er verschwand und kam mit dem Gewünschten wieder.

„Zeigen Sie mir Ihre Pergamente."

Er zog eine Auswahl hervor. Dezideria griff nach einem Tintenglas, öffnete es und griff nach einem der Federkiele. Mit geübtem Blick hatte sie die Pergamente überflogen und eine Auswahl getroffen. Diese beschrieb sie nun und wartete dann das Trocknen der Tinte ab. Dann überprüfte sie das Geschriebene und runzelte die Stirn.

„Haben Sie nichts Besseres?"

Verblüfft und leicht verärgert glotzte der Mann sie an, ging dann aber wortlos in ein Hinterzimmer und kam mit weiteren Pergamentrollen wieder.

Auch diese wurden beschriftet und nach der Trockenzeit von Dezideria der Prüfung unterzogen.

Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis traf sie ihre Wahl.

„Diese!"

„Wie viele?"

„Kommt darauf an, wie viele haben Sie?"

„Die sind allerbester Qualität und nicht billig!"

„Wie viele haben Sie?"

„Dreißig!"

„Mehr nicht? Ich nehme alle. Besorgen Sie weitere, so um die Fünfhundert für den Anfang, denke ich."

„Aber...!"

„...sehen Sie zu, dass Sie die Pergamentrollen bis Freitag besorgen!"

„Aber..."

„...bis Freitag!"

„Miss...hören Sie...!"

„...heute ist Montag. Sie haben somit fast eine Woche Zeit. Ich werde leicht ungeduldig, wenn ein Termin nicht eingehalten wird. Freitag!"

Er gab sich geschlagen. Gelassen schraubte das Mädchen das Tintenglas zu und legte den Federkiel ab.

„Lieferung nach Malfroy-Manor, Geld vom Verlies 217!"

Der Mann wurde blass und schlucke.

„Denken Sie daran...bis Freitag!"

Sie verließ das Geschäft. Draußen blieb sie stehen und wartete auf Narzissa, die ihr eilig folgte.

„Was sollte das?"

„Bitte Narzissa, nicht jetzt!"

„Dezideria..."

Diese war ein Stück gegangen und drehte sich nun um.

„Was?"

„Warum so viel? Warum so kalt?"

„Einkaufen gehört nicht zu meinen bevorzugten Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, darum versuche ich immer auf Vorrat zu kaufen. Der Kerl da drin hatte so etwas unangenehmes an sich, er hat mich angesehen... irgendwie...als wolle er mich...flachlegen."

Sie schauderte. Beruhigend legte Narzissa ihre Hand auf den Arm des Mädchens."

„Komm, suchen wir Draco!"

Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zu „Qualität für Quidditch". Dort fanden sie Draco, der sich gerade mit einem Jungen unterhielt und scheinbar eine Menge Spaß hatte, denn sie lachten viel und diskutierten mit heftigen Gesten. Narzissa schmunzelte und trat hinzu.

„Amüsiert ihr euch?"

„Hallo, Mrs. Malfroy. Natürlich amüsieren wir uns."

„Hallo Blaise, wie geht es dir und deinen Eltern?"

„Danke, gut!"

„Blaise, das ist Dezideria, die Tochter von Lucius und Dracos Halbschwester. Ich gehe davon aus, dass dein Vater dir bereits alles erzählt hat."

Der Junge trat vor Dezideria hin und musterte sie kurz, und nickte, nachdem er die Tätowierung auf ihrer Stirn gesehen hatte.

„Ja, hat er."

Er reichte Dezideria die Hand.

„Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Dezideria. Du solltest wissen, dass wir Zabinis in einer besonderen Beziehung zu den Malfroys stehen. Du weißt es wahrscheinlich noch nicht, aber ich will deinem Vater auch nicht vorgreifen, denn es ist seine Aufgabe, es dir zu sagen."

Dezideria wurde blass, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken, nahm die ihr angebotene Hand, schüttelte sie kurz, sagte aber kein Wort und ließ sie dann schnell wieder los. Blaise war irritiert, sagte aber nichts.

„Hast du etwas gefunden, Draco?"

„Nein, Mum."

„Dezideria? Brauchst du etwas?"

Diese nickte und schaute sich im Laden um, griff nach der Ausrüstung, die sie wollte und schon waren die Sachen auf dem Weg nach Malfroy-Manor.

Narzissa und Draco verabschiedeten sich von Blaise und verließen das Geschäft. Dezideria nickte dem Jungen zu und folgte ihnen.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf zu Florish & Blotts wandte sich Narzissa an die Beiden.

„Geht und schaut euch um. Ich besorge Dracos Schulbücher. Deine müssen noch warten, Dezideria, da noch nicht feststeht, in welchen Jahrgang du kommst!"

„Geht klar!"

„Falls ihr was interessantes findet, legt es dort hinten auf den Tisch. Er ist für uns reserviert."

Beide nickten und machten sich auf den Weg. Narzissa bahnte sich einen Weg durch die an der Kasse wartenden Schlagen. Die Leute murrten, ließen sie aber vorbei.

„Hallo Beth!"

Die Frau an der Kasse schaute gestresst auf.

„Oh, Narzissa, hallo!"

„Kannst du die Bücher für Draco dort drüben hinlegen?"

„Ja, werde ich tun."

„Danke, bis später!"

Die Frau ging in eine Ecke und setzte sich in einen der dort stehenden Sessel um die Menschenmenge zu beobachten. Ihre Augen wanderten umher und fanden schnell Draco und wenig später auch Dezideria. Ruhig beobachtete sie die Beiden. Sie schienen sich hier wohl zu fühlen. Sie wusste, dass Draco Bücher über alles liebte, nur eines war ihm wichtiger – Quidditch. Bei Dezideria war sie sich nicht so sicher. Das Mädchen schien gern zu lesen, aber sie konnte nicht erkennen, wofür sie sich wirklich interessierte.

Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu Draco. Dieser spazierte durch die Reihen, zog hin und wieder ein Buch heraus, las einige Zeilen und stellte es dann anschließend stirnrunzelnd wieder zurück. Nun schaute sie wieder zu Dezideria. Diese fuhr mit den Fingern über die Bücherrücken. Ab und zu hielt sie inne, schaute sich den Titel genauer an, zuckte mit den Schultern und ihre Finger gingen wieder auf Wanderschaft. Sie hielt wenig später wieder inne, zog ein Buch heraus, studierte den Titel und mit einer Handbewegung verschwand es. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Narzissa, dass das Buch auf dem Tisch erschien.

Überrascht keuchte sie auf. Die Fähigkeiten des Mädchens verblüfften sie.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Dezideria hatte den ganzen Laden durchsucht und auf dem Tisch stapelte sich eine ansehnliche Anzahl von Büchern. Sie schaute sich um und fand ihre Stiefmutter, die sie beobachtete. Langsam schritt sie auf diese zu.

„Ich bin fertig!"

Narzissa schmunzelte und schaute dann zu Draco, der zufällig zu ihnen herüberschaute. Sie winkte ihn zu sich. Draco hatte vier Bücher in der Hand und legte sie auf den Tisch, schluckte dann schwer, als er den riesigen Stapel von Dezideria sah. Beth hatte bemerkt, dass Narzissa nun fertig war und kam mit Dracos Schulbüchern heran, legte diese auf dem Tisch ab und begutachtete dessen Bücher im Arm, nickte zustimmend. Als sie Deziderias Stapel sah, weiteten sich ihre Augen überrascht.

„Beth, das ist Dezideria, Dracos Halbschwester. Dezideria, das ist Beth. Sie weiß, welche Bücher in der Bibliothek von Malfroy-Manor stehen und wird deinen Stapel durchsehen und nur die Bücher liegen lassen, die sich dort noch nicht befinden."

Dezideria musterte Beth kurz.

„Das möchte ich nicht, ich will diese Bücher, ich schreibe immer Randbemerkungen hinein. Ich weiß, dass es eine schlechte Angewohnheit von mir, aber wenn es meine eigenen sind, gibt es keinen Ärger."

Bittend schaute sie zu Narzissa. Diese nickte und Beth rechnete alles zusammen. Neugierig schaute Narzissa auf die Titel und war überrascht, denn es gab kein eindeutiges Interessengebiet, dass das Mädchen bevorzugte, aber doch gab es viele Kräuter- und Tränkebücher und so schloss die Frau daraus, dass das Mädchen Tränkebrauen mochte und bevorzugte.

Dann war Beth fertig.

„Wie immer, Narzissa?"

„Ja, wieder nach Malfroy-Manor, aber unsere Verliesnummer ist jetzt die 217."

Beth nickte.

„Gut. Dann wünsche ich euch noch einen schönen Tag. Ich muss jetzt leider weiterarbeiten."

Die Frau winkte kurz und eilte dann zur Kasse, um die dort wieder angewachsene Warteschlange zu bedienen.

Narzissa griff nach den Kindern und zog sie hinaus.

„Und jetzt?" fragte Draco.

„Eyelops Eulerei" war die knappe Antwort von Narzissa und marschierte los.

Die Geschwister folgten ihr.

„Dezideria, du brauchst noch eine Eule. Geh hinein und sieh dich in Ruhe um."

Die Angesprochene versteifte sich, senkte kurz den Kopf, schloss die Augen und nickte dann schließlich, ging hinein. Narzissa hatte ihre veränderte Körperhaltung wahrgenommen und folgte ihr mit besorgtem Blick.

Drinnen spazierte Dezideria durch die Nischen und betrachtete die anmutigen Geschöpfe, doch irgend etwas in ihr sperrte sich und sie fühlte sich zu keinem der Wesen besonders hingezogen. Darum verließ sie unverrichteter Dinge die Eulerei wieder.

„Und?"

„Nichts für mich dabei!"

„Aber ..."

Dezideria schüttelte den Kopf.

„ ... können wir nach Hause? BITTE!"

Ihre Stimme klang gepresst und flehentlich. Narzissa musterte sie kurz und nickte schließlich, wandte sich zu Draco.

„Warte hier auf mich." Griff ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten nach Deziderias Hans und apparierte mit ihr. Vor Malfroy-Manor disapparierten sie.

„Geh hinein zu deinem Vater und sag ihm Bescheid, dass wir wieder da sind!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie wieder um Draco zu holen.

Das Mädchen betrat das Haus und klopfte Sekunden später an der Tür des Arbeitszimmers, wartete dann einen Moment und öffnete diese, nachdem sie hereingebeten wurde.

Sie trat ein.

„Wir sind wieder da, Sir!"

„Sehr gut, alles gut gelaufen?"

„Mehr oder weniger schon."

Lucius musterte sie fragend.

„Mr. Olivander hatte keinen Zauberstab für mich und bei Eyelops habe ich keine Eule für mich gefunden, na ja, es gab nichts, was mich dort angesprochen hätte."

„Soweit ich weiß, hat Eyelops immer die beste Qualität, oder sollte ich mich irren?"

„Nein Sir, die Eulen waren alle wunderschön ... nur sie waren halt nichts für mich."

„Erkläre es mir!"

Dezideria schwieg verbissen.

„Nun? Ich höre?"

Sie atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen, versuchte die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„Sie waren nicht so wie..."

„Wie wer?" fragte Lucius genervt nach.

„Wie Ell..." antwortete Dezideria mit tonloser Stimme.

„... Ell?"

„Ellamir."

Ihre Stimme war nunmehr nur noch ein Flüstern und er musste sich vorbeugen, um sie zu verstehen.

„Wer ist Ellamir?"

Tief holte das Mädchen Luft und schaute ihren Vater mit tränenverschleierten Augen an.

„Ell war meine Eule. Sie war mein einziger Bezugspunkt bei der Elite."

„Dezideria, sie war ein Tier!"

„Sie war etwas Besonderes!"

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Lucius seine Tochter. Er hatte sie anders eingeschätzt, war sie doch nicht so kalt wie er erhofft hatte? War sie zu emotional, weil sie einem Tier nachtrauerte? Oder gab es da etwas, was er nicht verstand? Er beschloss nachzufragen.

„Was war so besonders an ihr?"

„Sie hat mit mir geredet, Sir!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie hat mit mir gesprochen, in meinem Kopf."

Fassungslos starrte der blonde Mann seine Tochter an.

„Das gibt es nicht. Das ist Paranoia."

„Nein, das ist es nicht", widersprach nun Narzissa, die inzwischen eingetreten war.

Lucius blitzte sie wütend an.

„Es heißt zwar, es wäre eine Legende, aber anscheinend gibt es Legenden die wahr sind."

„... aber wie?"

„Mensch und Tier bringen ihre Gedanken in Einklang. Ihre Gehirnwellen passen sich einander an."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Es gibt Bücher über so etwas!"

Eine zeitlang war es ruhig im Raum. Narzissa trat näher an das Mädchen heran und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Wenn so etwas passiert, ist keine andere gut genug. Diese Bindung ist wie eine Ehe. Mag sein, dass es wieder eine geben wird, aber du solltest nicht direkt danach suchen, wenn es passiert, passiert es eben."

Wieder war es still, bis Lucius sich räusperte.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Sie haben sie von mir getrennt und angebunden, dann kam euer Überfall und..."

Mehr brauchte Lucius nicht, um den Rest zu wissen.

„Ich gebe dir solange du keine findest, eine von meinen mit. Draco wird sich in Hogwarts um sie kümmern ... nur für alle Fälle!"

„Danke Sir!"

„Geh auf dein Zimmer und räume deine Sachen ein. Ich habe dir für die Schule eine magische Truhe besorgt."

Das Mädchen nickte und ging.


	5. Chapter 5 Prüfungen

Kapitel 5 – Prüfungen

Als sie ihr Zimmer betrat, fand sie alle gekauften Sachen auf ihrem Bett und dem Schreibtisch vor. Ein Hauself bemühte sich gerade, die Kleidung in den Schrank zu räumen und schreckte auf, als er sie bemerkte.

„Wer bist du?"

„Kimmy, Miss. Ich bin ein Hauself."

„Aha, und was tust du hier?"

„Die Sachen einräumen, Miss."

„Das mache ich allein!"

„Aber Miss, ich kann das tun!"

Sie verschränkte die Arme.

„Das mag ja sein, aber woher willst du wissen, wie ich meine Sachen eingeräumt haben möchte um sie schnell wiederzufinden?"

Der Elf schwieg.

„Siehst du..."

Sie wirkte mit den Händen eine komplizierte Formel und murmelte etwas. Die Sachen kamen aus dem Schrank wieder heraus und sortierten sich selbständig neu ein, etwas anders als Kimmy sie eingeräumt hatte.

„Schau es dir an, so möchte ich meine Sachen eingeräumt haben!"

„Ja, Miss, ich merke mir das."

„Sehr schön und nun geh. Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du noch andere Dinge zu erledigen hast."

Sie strich dem Elf kurz über den Kopf und wandte sich dann ab, hörte gleich darauf ein PLOPP und als sie sich umdrehte, war der Elf verschwunden.

Das Mädchen sortierte in Ruhe ihre Bücher und räumte sie in die leeren Regale ein. Sie hatte keine Lust zu Lesen und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dracos Zimmer. Dort klopfte sie an und wartete.

„Komm rein!"

Sie öffnete die Tür.

„Dray, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Lust hast meinen neuen Besen einzu..."

Nun erst bemerkte sie, dass ihr Halbbruder nicht allein war.

„Entschuldigung, ich wollte nicht stören!"

Sie drehte sich um und kehrte zur Tür zurück.

„Dezideria, warte!"

Draco war von dem Sessel, in dem er gesessen hatte, aufgesprungen und ihr zur Tür nachgerannt. Er hielt seine Schwester am Arm fest, merkte dabei aber nicht, wie sie zusammenzuckte und die Zähne zusammenbiss. Die drehte sich um und befreite sich sanft von der Qual, indem sie mit einer Hand Dracos nahm und diese dann fallen ließ.

Dieser schaute sie verwirrt an, sagte aber nichts.

„Komm rein, heißt, du störst nicht!" grinste er sie dann an.

Sie nickte verstehend und sah sich um. Dracos Besucher hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und kam nun mit geschmeidigen Schritten auf sie zu.

„Dezideria...Mann! Der Name ist wirklich holperig, ich sag wohl besser Dria ... oh, meine Manieren ... also das ist Severus. Er ist mein Pate und hasst es Onkel genannt zu werden, er ist auch deiner, denke ich zumindest!"

Sie hob den Kopf und blickte dem Mann in die Augen und vergaß alles um sich herum, was dieser mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue quittierte. Dezideria kam zu sich und schluckte hart, reichte ihm langsam die Hand.

„Sehr erfreut!"

Vorsichtig ergriff Severus die Hand und seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er merkte, dass sie nicht zusammenzuckte, hatte er doch vorhin mitbekommen, wie sie bei ihrem Bruder reagiert hatte. Außerdem hatte Narzissa ihn auch vorgewarnt.

„Dracos Manieren lassen wirklich zu wünschen übrig. Ich bin Severus Snape, Professor für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei."

Er drückte ihre Hand nur kurz und ließ sie dann los. Sie musterte den Mann noch einmal, dieses Mal seine Augen meidend. Draco stand nachdenklich vor sich hinstarrend an der Tür, was das Mädchen zu einem Kopfschütteln veranlasste.

„Setzen Sie sich doch wieder, Professor Snape!"

Er kam ihrer Bitte nach.

„Sie sind also der Lehrer, der mich prüfen soll, nehme ich an?"

„Ja, ich habe die theoretischen Prüfungsfragen mitgebracht, wenn du sie schaffst, wirst du in spätestens zwei Wochen nach Hogwarts kommen müssen."

„In zwei Wochen? Schulbeginn ist doch erst in vier Wochen."

„Du wirst auch noch praktisch geprüft werden!"

„Achso ...!"

Severus musterte das Mädchen, das mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm stand. Draco hatte nun sein Nachdenken aufgegeben und beschlossen, sie wirklich Dria zu nennen, wenn sie ihn Dray nannte. Er setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel.

„Dria ..."

Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„... setz dich doch!"

Nun schaute sie sich genauer um, hob eine Augenbraue, als sie feststellte, dass der einzige leere Platz, der neben Severus auf dem Bett war. Deshalb setzte sie sich einfach auf den Boden und verschränkte die Beine zum Schneidersitz.

„Wo ist dein Stuhl?"

„Das Bein ist abgebrochen."

Dezideria schmunzelte.

„Hast du drauf gesessen, als es passierte?"

„Ja, leider!"

Sie grinste ihren Bruder an und begann leise zu lachen, als er sich unbewusst seinen Hintern rieb. Severus' Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig und Draco warf ihnen beiden einen vernichtenden Blick zu, der Dezideria nur noch mehr zum Lachen reizte.

Dann wurde sie wieder ernst und wandte sich an Severus.

„Wie sind denn die Prüfungen geplant?"

Er musterte sie kurz und legte seine übliche Maske an, musterte sie kalt und abschätzend, musste aber feststellen, dass dies auf sie keine Wirkung zu haben schien.

„Das bleibt dir überlassen, entweder Fachweise oder Klassenweise."

„Geht's auch durcheinander? Mal so und mal so?"

„Wenn es sein muss und nichts durcheinandergebracht wird!"

„Natürlich! Wie lange soll es dauern?"

„Bis du alle Fragen beantwortet hast."

„Alle Fragen ... aha!"

Sie grinste ihn frech an.

„Bin ja gespannt, wann sie die Nase voll haben und mir die Fragen entreißen."

„Das wird nicht passieren!"

„Auch wenn ich in einem Jahr immer noch an der letzten Frage verzweifle?"

Nun verstand er sie.

„Wenn du etwas nicht weißt, wirst du das hinschreiben."

„Geht klar, Sir!"

Sie grinste immer noch.

„Kann ich die Fragen nicht einfach durchlesen und hinschreiben, weiß nicht, weiß nicht, wenn ich es mal wirklich nicht weiß? Das spart doch ne Menge Pergament und Tinte!"

„Woher sollen wir Lehrer denn dann wissen, dass das, was du weißt, richtig ist?"

„Hm, gutes Argument. Punkt geht an Sie. Brainwriting?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Kann ich die Feder verhexen, dass sie alleine schreibt, und meinen Erinnerungen das Wissen entzieht, dass sie für die Beantwortung braucht?"

Er starrte sie an.

„Na ja, ist halt einfacher", murmelte sie kleinlaut.

„Das kannst du?"

„Sie nicht?"

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Verblüfft schaute sie ihn an.

„Das ist nicht ihr ernst, oder?"

„Ich beherrsche dies wirklich nicht, aber es ist auch nicht erlaubt!"

Sie musterte ihn und überlegte, ob er sie zum Narren hielt, aber er hielt ihrem Blick offen stand. Schließlich schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf und senkte ihren Blick, murmelte etwas vor sich hin.

„Wann fangen wir an?"

„Morgen nach dem Frühstück!"

„Wo?"

„In deinem Zimmer. Während des Frühstücks werden deine Bücher von den Hauselfen in das Arbeitszimmer von Lucius verfrachtet, es wird ein zweiter Schreibtisch aufgestellt und ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem immer das Essen serviert wird. Du wirst in der Zeit, wo du die Tests schreibst mit niemandem reden!"

„Nicht mal mit Ihnen?"

„Ich bin der Einzige, mit dem du reden darfst..."

„... aber Sie ziehen es vor, in Ruhe gelassen zu werden, schon klar!"

Er nickte.

„Was ist, wenn ich etwas brauche? Kann ich mit Hauselfen reden und sie mit etwas beauftragen?"

„Darfst du!"

„Und was machen Sie die ganze Zeit?"

„Dich nicht aus den Augen lassen!"

„Das ist ja öde! Mein Beileid, Professor! Muss dann ja wohl dafür sorgen, dass Sie was zu tun bekommen!"

Wieder grinste sie ihn an. Genervt seufzte er auf und Draco brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Beide hatten ihn völlig vergessen und warfen ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu, was ihn aber noch mehr zum Lachen reizte. Es dauerte ziemlich lange, bis er sich wieder beruhigte.

„Hast du denn gar keine Angst, Dria?"

„Wovor denn? Vor den Fragen? Nein. Vorm Prüfer ..."

Sie schaute Snape an.

„... so schlimm wird er schon nicht sein."

„Hast du eine Ahnung."

„Du kennst meine Ausbildung nicht, Dray!"

„Alle Schüler haben Angst vor ihm."

„Du ja scheinbar nicht, also warum sollte ich dann welche haben?"

„Na ja, ich bin ich und du bist du!"

„Ja, schon klar, aber ich denke, dass ich mich vor ihm nicht fürchten muss, Humor hat er ja, auch wenn er es nicht zu zeigen vermag!"

Sie zwinkerte dem Lehrer zu, was dieser mit einem missmutigem Knurren zur Kenntnis nahm. Dezideria grinste.

„Warts ab!"

„Du musst wirklich an deinen Manieren arbeiten, man redet so nicht über Anwesende, das tut man, wenn sie nicht da sind, weil sie sich dann nicht wehren können."

Sie grinste Snape an und stand dann auf, reckte sich.

„Fliegen Sie, Professor?"

„Nein!"

„Schade, können Sie auf Draco verzichten? Ich möchte gern noch eine Runde drehen, bevor es Abendessen gibt."

„Ich sehe gern zu!"

Sie schaute ihn an.

„Warum kann ich einfach nicht einschätzen, wann Sie es ernst meinen, und wann Sie mich auf den Arm nehmen?"

„Das tue ich nie!"

„Das Wort mag ich nicht!"

„Welches?"

„Nie! Das existiert in meinem Wortschatz genauso wenig, wie unmöglich!"

„Dann wird es Zeit, beides zu akzeptieren!"

„Werde ich nicht!"

Snape starrte das Mädchen an, musste nun selbst überlegen, ob sie es ernst meinte oder versuchte einen Scherz auf sein Kosten zu machen, beschloss dann aber, es zu ignorieren.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen, doch zum Fliegen kamen sie nicht, denn Lucius fing sie ab und bat seine Tochter in sein Arbeitszimmer.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du den Lehrer schon kennen gelernt?"

„Ja, Sir!"

„Die Hauselfen werden morgen früh deine Bücher hierher herunter bringen!"

„Das habe ich mit ihm schon geklärt, ich bin voll im Bilde."

„Um so besser, dann kann ich mir den Rest ersparen."

„Ja, Sir!"

„Bist du gut in Tränken?"

„Es geht so, ich mag das Brauen nicht besonders."

„Ob du es magst oder nicht, habe ich nicht gefragt, bist du gut?"

„Ich hatte bisher keine Vergleichsmöglichkeiten, Sir! Das wird der Test wohl zeigen!"

„In Ordnung, gib dein Bestes!"

„Das tue ich immer, Sir!"

„Narzissa erzählte mir, dass ihr Blaise Zabini getroffen habt. Ich möchte noch mit dir darüber reden."

„Blaise meinte, dass es zwischen den Malfroys und den Zabinis eine Verbindung gibt, aber er sagte auch, dass es Ihre Aufgabe ist, mir diese aufzuzeigen."

„Das will ich nun auch tun. Setz dich!"

Sie tat, was er wollte und schaute ihren Vater neugierig an.

„Seit Generationen gibt es eine Verbindung zwischen den Malfroys und den Zabinis. Die Zabinis gelten als neutral, doch in Wirklichkeit stehen sie auf der Seite der Malfroys, denn jeder männliche Nachkomme der Zabinis wird mit seiner Volljährigkeit der Vertrauensmann der männlichen Nachkommen der Malfroys."

Lucius schwieg und wartete.

„Das heißt, das Blaise zu Dracos Vertrauensmann wird, wenn er volljährig wird?"

„Ja."

„Mit welchen Ritual?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Es gibt verschiedene Rituale, mit Blut, mit Tränken oder einfach nur symbolisch, der stärkste Bund des Vertrauens ist mit einem Trank, in dem sich das Blut des Malfroys befindet, der die Bindung sucht."

„Diesen Bund nennt man Unicotrustus."

„Dieser ist es also."

Lucius nickte.

„Du weißt, was ein Vertrauensmann tut?"

„Ja, Sir! Er spielt in wichtigen Angelegenheiten Bote, er ist Beschützer und inoffizieller Pate weiblicher Kinder, also ist der Vater von Blaise mein Pate."

„Das ist richtig. Außerdem steht er bei einer Auseinandersetzung nach außen hin neutral da, ist aber an uns gebunden und steht so auf der Seite, auf der wir auch stehen."

„Also auf der des Lords."

„Korrekt!"

„Gut, das habe ich verstanden. Gibt es noch etwas, was ich wissen sollte?"

„Nein. Du kannst gehen, in wenigen Minuten gibt es Abendessen."

Das Mädchen verließ den Raum und ging noch in den Garten, sah ihren Bruder durch die Lüfte gleiten und stellte sich seufzend neben den Lehrer. Genervt schaute er sie an, doch sie ignorierte ihn und schaute voller Sehnsucht zu Draco, doch sie wusste, dass es nun zu spät zum Fliegen war. Es musste warten.

Es dauerte nur noch wenige Augenblicke und Draco landete mit strahlenden Augen.

„Dria, was wollte Vater von dir?"

„Die Prüfungen besprechen und wissen, wie ich in Tränken bin."

„Und wie bist du in Tränken?"

Nun beugte sich Snape neugierig vor, doch er wurde enttäuscht, denn Dezideria zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung! Ich hatte bisher keine Vergleichsmöglichkeiten, Dray. Ich mag Tränke nicht besonders, meine Interessen gehen in andere Richtungen. Ich denke aber, dass ich das Fach schon packen werde. Warten wir es ab!"

„Und wenn du Tränke gebraut hast, waren die richtig?"

Dezideria schluckte und wandte sich ab, atmete tief durch.

„Letztendlich schon, Draco, letztendlich schon!" antwortete sie leise.

„Das verstehe ich nicht!"

„Nicht so wichtig! Lass es gut sein, Dray, mehr sage ich nicht dazu!"

Severus war enttäuscht, Draco war gut in Tränken und er hatte gehofft, dass Dezideria vielleicht dasselbe Interesse zeigen würde, es gab zu viele Hohlköpfe an der Schule. Doch war er neugierig, was sie gemeint hatte, was er aber nie offen zugeben würde. Wie sie wohl ausgebildet worden war? Sie beherrschte Brainwriting, etwas, was kaum ein Zauberer beherrschte, weil es zu hohen geistigen Tribut forderte und für sie schien es recht einfach zu sein. Er vermutete, dass er noch einige Überraschungen mit ihr erleben würde.

Es wurde langsam Zeit hinein zu gehen und Draco stürmt schnell in sein Zimmer, duschte, erschien dann aber rechtzeitig zum Abendessen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Dezideria wieder fünf Uhr. Seufzend sprang sie aus dem Bett, überlegte kurz, wie sie die Zeit bis zum Frühstück am Sinnvollsten nutzen konnte und beschloss, ein wenig zu trainieren. Sie hatte in der letzten Zeit den Sport vernachlässigt und merkte nun, dass sie langsam steifer wurde. Außerdem würde die Bewegung ihr gut tun und sie konnte sich danach meistens einfach besser konzentrieren.

Kurz dachte sie an die Tage, die vor ihr lagen und an Severus, aber sie verdränge es wieder. Ihr brannten Fragen auf den Lippen, doch sie wusste, dass die Antworten warten mussten.

Schnell zog sie sich um und eilte zum Trainingsraum, öffnete ihn leise. Wie sie vermutet hatte, war der Raum leer. In der Mitte des Raumes nahm sie Position ein und begann mit den Aufwärmübungen. Sie fand ihren gewohnten Trainingsmodus eingefunden und vollführte die Übungen bis hin zur Perfektion.

Nach den Dehnübungen marschierte das Mädchen in eine Ecke des Raumes, schätzte die Länge der Diagonale ab und war zufrieden. Sie war hoch konzentriert und merkte so nicht, wie Lucius und Draco eintraten.

Diese blieben stehen, waren überrascht sie hier vorzufinden und beobachteten neugierig, was sie hier tat.

Das Mädchen rannte los und nach etwa einem Drittel der Bahn hatte sie genug Tempo und sprang ab, beendete die Bahn durch Saltos, Räder und Flickflacks. Sie rannte zurück, machte Rollen, Überschlage und so weiter.

Eine Zeit lang ging das so hin und her, bis sie zufrieden mit sich, nickte. Sie schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch, kehre in die Mitte des Raumes zurück, hob ihren rechten Arm und zur Verblüffung der Beiden, materialisierte sich ein Schwert in ihrer Hand und sie begann damit zu trainieren. Bald jedoch hielt sie inne und schaute auf, direkt in Lucius' Augen. Eine Bewegung ihrerseits mit der Hand und das Schwert verschwand. Draco hatte sie mit glänzenden Augen beobachtet und musste zugeben, dass sie besser war als er, vermutlich auch besser als sein Vater und er wusste, dass sie, ohne es zu wollen, dessen Ehrgeiz angestachelt hatte. Sie trat vor ihren Vater, machte eine knappe Verbeugung und ging an ihm vorbei.

„Warte!"

Lucius' Stimme durchschnitt die Stille des Raumes.

„Du und ich ... Draco, hole Severus und deine Mutter ... beeile dich!"

Der Junge rannte davon. Dezideria kehrte zur Mitte des Raumes zurück und verschränkte abwartend die Arme. Lucius schritt eilig zu einer Seitentür, verschwand kurz dahinter und kam mit zwei Stäben gleich darauf wieder.

Nun kamen auch Severus, Narzissa, die Verbandsmaterial in einem Korb mitbrachte und auch Draco herein.

„Guten Morgen meine Lieben. Severus, würdest du bitte den Kampfrichter machen? Vielen Dank!"

Dieser trat geschmeidig herbei, Dezideria kurz anschauend. Sie blickte kurz zurück. Hatte sie da gerade Mitleid in seinen Augen gesehen?

Sie trat zu ihrem Vater, nahm ihm einen Stab ab und stellte sich in Position., verbeugte sich vor Severus, ihm zuzwinkernd und dann vor Lucius, ihn anlächelnd.

„Dir wird das Lachen noch vergehen!" kam es eiskalt von seinen Lippen.

„Huh, jetzt habe ich aber Angst", lachte sie zurück.

Sie blieb stehen, beobachtete ihren Gegenüber, sah wie seine Augen zuckten und er den Angriff startete. Sie wich den Schlägen aus, ohne sich mit dem Stab zu verteidigen und lächelte weiter.

Er trieb sie durch den ganzen Raum, doch dann hatte sie irgendwann genug und hielt, als der Stab auf sie zukam, diesen einfach fest. Ein Ruck vor und einer zurück und der Stab war ihrer und Lucius machte mit dem Boden Bekanntschaft, denn sie hatte eine Menge Kraft verwendet und er hatte den Stab zu fest gehalten.

Sie nahm jetzt beide Stäbe in die linke Hand und reichten ihre Rechte ihrem Vater. Dessen Augen begannen zu glitzern und er ergriff diese und zog ruckartig daran.

Sie hatte jedoch damit gerechnet und so schaffte er es nicht, sie hinunter zu ziehen. Ärgerlich stand er auf. Dezideria reichte ihm seinen Stab zurück, immer noch lächelnd. Ihr Vater wurde wütend, griff blind an ... und fand sich schon wieder auf dem Boden wieder. Er hatte seinen Angriff falsch eingeschätzt und sie war einfach nur zur Seite getreten, er stolperte, fiel hin, weil der Widerstand fehlte.

„Ärger und Wut", sagte sie nun gleichmütig, „sind überflüssige Gefühle. Wenn du gegen jemanden kämpfst, musst du deine Gefühle beherrschen. Sie machen unvorsichtig und in der Unvorsichtigkeit lauert oft der Tod."

Nun hob das Mädchen den Stab und er kam auf die Füße. Ohne nachzudenken sprang er auf sie zu und deckte sie mit wilden Schlägen ein.

Ein-, zwei-, dreimal ließ Dezideria ihren Stab von seinem abgleiten, dann war er ihr so nahe, dass sie ihn mit beiden Armen umfing und ihren Stab fest gegen seinen Rücken presste. Er versuchte vergeblich, sich zu befreien.

„Komme niemals deinem Gegner zu nahe, außer du bist dir sicher, dass du ihn töten kannst."

Sie verstärkte den Druck, um ihre Worte zu betonen.

„Triff aus Entfernung, wenn du kannst!"

Er hob sein Knie, wollte nach ihr treten ... und trat daneben.

„Zeige nie deine Absicht mit den Augen", grinste Dezideria nun. „Auf diese Weise verrätst du deinem Gegner was du vor hast."

Sie schob ihn wieder zurück und Lucius fiel zu Boden, kam fluchend wieder auf die Füße. Ihr Stab begann zu tanzen, immer um ihn herum, wie eine Wespe um ihre Beute, berührte ihn hier und da, zuckte zurück, um ihn erneut zu treffen, bis Lucius vor Enttäuschung schrie und seinen Stab nach ihr schleuderte. Geschickt fing sie diesen im Flug auf und warf ihn in eine Ecke.

„Heb ihn auf!"

Zähneknirschend ging er, um den Stab aufzuheben. Seine Hand umschloss fest den Stab, als ein Dolch mit der flachen Seite über seine Finger schabte und dann klirrend weiter schlitterte und liegen blieb.

„Wende keinem bewaffnetem Gegner den Rücken zu."

Ihre Stimme klang fröhlich.

„Und denke daran, dass man Waffen auch zielgenau werfen kann."

Als Lucius sich fluchend umdrehte, sah er Dezideria am Boden sitzen, ihm den Rücken zugewandt. Er überlegte kurz, ob er auch den Dolch holen sollte, unterließ es dann aber und schlich näher, holte mit dem Stab aus und stieß zu..

Geschickt wehrte sie den Schlag ab und zog den Stab mitsamt Lucius über ihre Schultern, der dann krachend vor ihr zu Boden ging. Ohne aufzustehen zielte sie mit ihrem Stab auf seine Kehle.

„Unterschätze nie deinen Gegner, gehe immer davon aus, dass er besser ist als du, dann kannst du vielleicht gewinnen!"

Ihre Stimme war kalt. Sie stand nun auf, nahm beide Stäbe und warf sie Draco zu.

„Genug für heute, ich habe Hunger!"

Sie verbeugte sich vor Lucius und anschließend vor Severus, verließ den Trainingsraum. Lucius setzte sich auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie ist wirklich gut!"

Schwer atmend mühte er sich auf und ging, ohne die Anderen zu beachten, ebenfalls hinaus.

Draco grinste.

„Was für eine Show!"

Narzissa nickte und eilte ihrem Mann hinterher, während Severus nachdenklich stehen blieb.

Um so kämpfen zu können, braucht man eine Menge Körperbeherrschung und viel Training. Er wollte nun unbedingt etwas über ihre Ausbildung erfahren, aber wie sollte er es anstellen? Okklumentik vielleicht? Grübelnd ging er in den Speisesaal und wartete dort auf die Anderen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da betrat Dezideria mit ausdrucksloser Miene den Raum. Sie hatte schnell geduscht und sich umgezogen, war nun bereit, den Tag zu beginnen.

Drinnen wurde sie von Severus, Narzissa und Draco empfangen, ihr Vater fehlte.

„Er leckt seine Wunden!"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und begann zu essen, wanderte danach zurück auf ihr Zimmer, setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch, legte Pergament, Tinte und Federkiele ordentlich hin und wartete auf den Lehrer, der auch nicht lange auf sich warten ließ und die Tür aufriss. Er blickte sie kurz an und stürmte dann zu seinem Schreibtisch, knallte die Prüfungsfragen darauf und verschränkte die Arme.

„Bereit?"

„Zu allen Schandtaten!"

Er hob die Augenbraue und musterte sie kalt. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick gelassen.

„Zaubertränkepraxis prüfe ich nach der Theorie. Dein Vater will wissen, was du beherrschst. Unten ist ein Labor, wie du weißt."

„Ja, Sir. Warum erst am Ende?"

„Brauzeit!"

„Da bin ich mürbe, so ein Mist aber auch!"

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht.

„Noch Fragen? Wenn du die Tests in der Hand hältst, werden keine mehr beantwortet."

„Frei formulierte Antworten oder auswendig Gelerntes?"

„Wie du willst."

Sie schwieg.

„Weitere Fragen?"

„Ich überlege noch, aber ich glaube, die Fragen, die ich habe, gehören nicht hier her!"

Er nickt und reichte ihr die Tests. Sie nahm die Pergamente entgegen und schaute sie durch, entschied sich, nachdem sie einen kurzen Blick auf Snape geworfen hatte, für Tränke. Die anderen Fragen ließ sie aufs Bett schweben, um Platz zu haben.

Doch sie fing nicht an, sich die Fragen durchzulesen, sondern hob den Kopf, schaute ihn fragend an. Er erwiderte den Blick spöttisch und schüttelte den seinen.

„Kann ich mit schwarz schreiben, oder ist das Korrekturfarbe?"

Er starrte sie an, musterte sie und schwieg, begriff dann den Inhalt der Frage.

„Korrekturfarbe ist rot!"

„Danke, Sir!"

Sie lächelte ihn an und ließ das blaue Tintenfass verschwinden. Nun griff sie nach den ersten Fragen und las diese durch, begann sie zu beantworten. Im Raum wurde es still. Man hörte nur ab und zu das Rascheln von Papier und das Kratzen einer Feder.

Währenddessen nahm Severus sich die Zeit, sie genauer zu betrachten. Er schaute in ihr Gesicht, dass sich konzentriert über die Aufgaben beugte, sah die fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen, die zierliche Nase, den vollen Mund, der zum Küssen einlud ... halt! ... Was dachte er denn da gerade? Sie war doch noch ein Kind und er über zwanzig Jahre älter. Es war zwar lange her, seit er das letzte Mal mit einer Frau zusammen war, trotzdem würde er sich nicht an einem Kind vergehen, nicht in diesem Leben. Er verbannte seine Gedanken in den hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins, leitete sie in eine andere Richtung. Sie glitten zurück zu dem Tag, an dem er sie das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Er wusste, welche Fragen sie hatte, wusste aber nicht, wie er sie beantworten sollte.

Damals war sie unter einem Tarnumhang geflohen, er hatte inzwischen erfahren, wie sie ihn erhalten hatte und schmunzelte leicht, denn er konnte sich das verblüffte Gesicht von Lucius ganz gut vorstellen. Er war ein recht guter Okklument und spürte, wenn jemand in seiner Nähe war, auch wenn er denjenigen nicht sehen konnte. Er hatte ihr den Weg verraten, der aus dem Labyrinth von Gängen herausführte und gehofft, sie würde es schaffen. In ihm kroch Angst hoch. Was, wenn sie ihn verriet? Sie hätte es längst tun können, warum schwieg sie? Wollte sie etwas bestimmtes von ihm? Sie hatte ihn nun in der Hand., was wird sie tun?

Dann in der Halle hatten sie sie gestellt und nachdem, was er heute gesehen hatte, war er verwundert, dass ihr die Flucht nicht gelungen war, doch prompt erinnerte er sich an ihre erste Lektion, die sie Lucius erteilt hatte.

Er schmunzelte. Lucius war der Beste von ihnen und doch übertraf sie ihn.

Er hatte gesehen, wie panische sie reagiert hatte auf die Berührungen und hatte ihr geholfen, so gut er konnte. Er hatte von Narzissa einiges vernommen, die das Mädchen heimlich beobachtete und konnte sich auch vorstellen, was geschehen sein musste, dass sie so voller Panik war.

Als sie dann draußen nach Malfroy-Manor apparieren wollten, war sie zu ihm geflüchtet. Sie schien Angst vor Lucius zu haben und er konnte sich denken, warum. Severus wusste, dass sein Schulfreund bei der Befreiungsaktion dabei gewesen war, wusste, was bei Überfällen passierte und brauchte nicht mehr viel kombinieren. Er selbst verabscheute das alles und wurde nur selten dazu aufgefordert dabei zu sein, wofür er dankbar war.

Er warf einen Blick auf ihre Stirn, der Pony verdeckte die Tätowierung und er glaubte zu wissen, was wirklich vorgefallen war, ahnte nicht, wie richtig er lag.

Gestern in Dracos Zimmer hatte er gesehen, dass sie selbst bei ihm zurückschreckte und begann nun zu grübeln. Warum ich? Fragte er sich. Warum hat sie keine Angst vor mir, warum fühlt sie sich von mir nicht abgestoßen? Ist es Vertrauen? Warum?

Er fand darauf keine Antwort.

Wieder schaute er sie an und merkte, wie sie stirnrunzelnd die Pergamentstapel durchschaute. Sie schien etwas gefunden zu haben und hob den Kopf, eine Frage im Blick. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht und er schüttelte den Kopf.

Frustriert lehnte sie sich zurück und starrte vor sich hin, die Arme verschränkend, ihre Lippen bewegten sich murmelnd. Plötzlich strahlte sie und warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Wieder schüttelte er mit dem Kopf.

„Ach Mist!"

Sie beugte sich vor, schrieb etwas auf ein Pergament, stand auf und legte es ihm auf den Tisch, setzte sich dann wieder und arbeitete weiter.

Neugierig las er ihre Notiz.

‚Wenn zwei Fragen sich ähneln und in einer Frage beantwortet werden, reicht dann ein Verweis auf die Frage oder muss sie noch mal beantwortet werden?'

Er starrte sie überrascht an. Sich ähnelnde Fragen? Welches Fach meinte sie?

Mit einem Ruck stand er auf, ging zu ihr und schaute ihr über die Schulter, stellte fest, dass es seine Fragen waren und runzelte die Stirn. Wo ähnelten sich bei ihm denn Fragen? Snape tippte ihr auf die Schulter und sie schaute auf.

„Wo?"

Dezideria blätterte die Pergamente um und deutete stumm darauf. Er las sich diese durch. Sie hatten wohl dieselben Ansätze, aber wo sollte es da eine Verbindung geben?

„Schon beantwortet?"

Er tippte auf die erste Frage. Sie nickte und reichte ihm zwei Pergamente. Er begann zu lesen, hielt jedoch nach wenigen Zeilen schon inne, nahm die beiden Fragen und setzte sic an seinen Schreibtisch, vertiefte sich in die Antwort.

Sie schrieb weiter, registrierte aber etwas später, dass sie angestarrt wurde und schaute auf, die Augenbraue nach oben gezogen.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sie mochte brauen nicht, besaß aber ein unglaubliches Gespür dafür. Ihr Hintergrundwissen war grandios. Diese eine Antwort bewies ihm, dass sie logisch denken, Zutaten kombinieren und präzise erklären konnte. Sie hatte ihm etwas aufgezeigt, was ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen war und nun erkannte auch er die Zusammenhänge.

Er nahm die Pergamente und reichte sie ihr wieder.

„Verweis reicht!" murmelte er leise und setzte sich wieder.

Sie nickte und arbeitete weiter, bis der Duft von Essen in ihre Nase drang. Dankbar seufzte sie.

„Pause?"

„Ja!"

Sie setzen sich an den Tisch und Dezideria begann hungrig zu essen. Als sie fertig war, sah sie Severus kurz an und kehrte dann zum Schreibtisch zurück, Papiere sortierend.

Einige nahm sie und legte diese auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Ich habe mit Ihrem Fach begonnen, damit sie was zu tun haben, hier schon mal der Anfang."

Sie setzte sich und arbeitete weiter, ohne Unterbrechung bis zum Abendessen. Dann streckte sie sich, legte ihm die restlichen Antworten auf den Tisch. Sie sah, dass sich Snape auf die Korrektur konzentrierte und nahm Platz, ihn beobachtend. Lange konnte sie das nicht, denn er hatte ihren Blick bemerkt und schaute auf. Fasziniert sah sie in seine schwarzen Augen und ertrank in ihnen, kam erst wieder in die Realität zurück, als er den Blick abwandte und aufstand.

„Keinen Hunger?"

Verwirrt schaute sie ihn an und es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis sie verstand.

„Im Moment nicht, essen Sie ruhig!"

Sie erhob sich und da er sich nicht gerührt hatte, stand sie nun nahe vor ihm, nahm seinen Geruch wahr. Er roch nach Wald, nach Kräutern und irgendwie ... nach ihm. Sie war durcheinander und trat schnell ans Bett, nach dem nächsten Fach greifend.

Er hatte das Knistern zwischen ihnen gefühlt und ging nachdenklich zum Tisch, nahm sich etwas zu Essen. Sie war gefährlich für ihn, in jeder Hinsicht. Er musste aufpassen und beschloss, ihr so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Dezideria vertiefte sich in die Fragen und griff bald darauf nach der Feder und einem Blatt Pergament, erstarrte. Das war das letzte Blatt. Fassungslos starrte sie auf den nun leeren Platz und senkte den Kopf, überlegte fieberhaft.

„Wissen Sie, ob mein Bruder hier ist?"

„Ja, ist er!"

Sie schnippte mit dem Finger und ein Hauself erschien.

„Was kann Kimmy für die Miss tun?"

„Geh zu Master Draco und ..."

Sie kam nicht weiter, denn Severus war aufgesprungen und herbeigeeilt.

„Keine Gespräche."

„Er ist ein Hauself, Professor."

„Und Draco?"

„Mit dem will ich doch gar nicht sprechen!"

Der Mann starrte sie an.

„Kimmy, geh zu Master Draco und frage ihn ..."

Severus packte sie fest am Arm.

„... ob er noch Pergament über hat. Meines ist alle. Wenn er keins hat, frage Mrs. Malfroy oder Mr. Malfroy!"

„Das mache ich sofort, Miss!"

Es machte PLOPP! Der Hauself verschwand und erschien kurz darauf mit einem großen Stapel Pergament.

„Von wem?"

„Mrs. Narzissa, sie sagte, es wäre ihre Bestellung."

„Danke, kannst du sie bitten, mir noch etwas mehr davon zu bestellen?"

„Natürlich, Miss!"

„Danke, du kannst gehen."

Wieder strich sie dem Elf über den Kopf und er verschwand. Als sie sich setzen wollte, spürte sie, dass Severus sie immer noch festhielt, fühlte die Wärme seiner Hand durch ihren Pullover und ihr Körper begann zu kribbeln. Sie wurde unruhig.

„Lassen Sie mich bitte los!"

Ihre Stimme war leise und er hörte eine leichte Angst aus ihr heraus. Als hätte er sich verbrannt, zog er seine Hand zurück und nahm ein wenig Abstand. Ihn ignorierend machte sie sich wieder an die Arbeit und bald flog ihre Feder flink über das Papier.

Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, wusste sie nicht, doch sie konnte nichts mehr erkennen und als sie aufschaute, merkte sie, dass es draußen dunkel geworden war.

Mit einer Handbewegung zündete sie die Kerzen im Raum an und senkte den Kopf um weiter zu arbeiten, Severus ignorierend.

Die Beantwortung der Fragen gingen ihr schnell von der Hand. Sie empfand die Meisten als Beleidigung und begann sich zu langweilen.

Erst als Severus seine Hand auf die ihre legte, hielt sie inne.

„Genug für heute!"

„Nur diese Frage zu Ende bitte, sonst verliere ich den Faden."

Er nickte zustimmend und blieb wartend stehen. Dezideria schrieb weiter, legte nach ein paar Minuten die Feder zur Seite, räumte alles zusammen, reichte es ihm und auch die Fragen, die auf ihrem Bett lagen.

Sie gähnte herzhaft und ging ins Bad unter die Dusche. Als sie herauskam, war Severus verschwunden.

Am nächsten Morgen war sie wieder früh wach und wie schon am Vortag ging sie in den Trainingsraum, arbeitete sich durch ihr Pensum, ohne jegliche Störung.

Gut gelaunt kehrte sie in ihr Zimmer zurück, wo Snape schon auf sie wartete.

„Nur duschen, geht schnell!"

Er nickte kurz. Als sie zurückkam, reichte er ihr die Testfragen und sie setzte sich. Er tat es ihr gleich und schaute sich noch einmal ihre Antworten durch, hatte diese in der Nacht kontrolliert und war sich sicher, nichts übersehen zu haben.

Sie beherrschte theoretisch den kompletten Schulstoff bis zur siebten Klasse und ihre Ausführungen wiesen darauf hin, dass ihr Wissen weit darüber hinaus ging.

Durch Narzissa hatte er erfahren, dass sie sehr wohl Interesse für Tränke zeigte, warum sie dies nicht zugab, verstand er nicht.

Wieder las er erst die Fragen und dann die Antworten und stellte fest, dass sie sogar besser war als Hermine Granger. Er hoffte, dass sie in den anderen Fächern ähnlich gut war und dass sie sich für Slytherin entscheiden würde, dann hätte er Minerva endlich etwas entgegen zu setzen.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen ohne jegliche Zwischenfälle, schweigsam und friedlich, aber immer musste Severus das Mädchen zwingen, aufzuhören. Er war ein wenig verwundert, dass sie ihm bis jetzt keine weiteren Antworten vorgelegt hatte.

Brummelnd legte sie ihm die ganzen Pergamente in den Arm.

„Probleme?" fragte er scheinheilig.

„Nein, ist alles nur langweilig und Zeitverschwendung. Aber da muss ich wohl durch. Gute Nacht, Professor!"

Sanft, aber bestimmt, schob sie ihn aus dem Zimmer und sprang unter die Dusche. Sie fühlte sich vollkommen unterfordert und wunderte sich ein wenig darüber. Für welche Klasse mochte dieser Fragebogen wohl sein? Lange Weile machte sie immer so müde und gleich darauf lag sie tief schlafend im Bett.

Der nächste Tag brach an und Dezideria fiel es schwer, aus dem Bett zu kommen. Darum beschloss sie, dieses Mal das Training ausfallen zu lassen und den Tag langsam angehen zu lasse. Sie setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und beobachtete, wie es langsam Tag wurde. Sie war heute sogar noch früher als sonst aufgewacht und genoss jetzt einfach mal das Nichtstun, doch lange hielt sie es nicht aus und sie begann im Raum auf und ab zu tigern.

‚Morgen', schwor sie sich. ‚Morgen trainiere ich wieder!'

Sie wartete auf Severus und als dieser eintrat, entriss sie ihm förmlich die Unterlagen und legte diese auf ihrem Schreibtisch ab.

Er war überrascht, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken und setzte sich, wollte gerade seine Hände auf die Tischplatte legen, doch sie fielen einfach herunter. Er schluckte und schaute zu Dezideria, die ihr Gesicht abwandte, damit er ihr Grinsen nicht sehen konnte, doch das hatte er.

Verblüfft schaute er seinem Schreibtisch hinterher, der durch den Raum wanderte und sich nun neben ihrem Tisch aufstellte. Severus wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch sie hatte damit gerechnet und hob die Hände.

„Gleich habe Sie ihn wieder, versprochen!" lächelte sie ihn an.

Ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten, fing sie an, alles zu sortieren und es dauerte nicht lange, da lagen mehrere Stapel fein säuberlich sortiert vor ihr auf beide Tische verteilt. Sie holte Pergament, Tinte und Federkiel hervor und schrieb etwas. Diese Pergamente verteilte sie auf die Stapel. Nun konnte sie sich leichter orientieren. Sie verteilte die Stapel noch einmal um und wenige Augenblicke später wanderte Snapes Schreibtisch wieder an seinen angestammten Platz. Dezideria trat hinzu.

„Das sind die Fragen und Antworten für Zaubereigeschichte, alte Runen, Zauberei, Verwandlungen und Arithmantik. Sie sind soweit fertig. Sie können die Pergamente schon durchsehen oder nach Hogwarts schicken, nur bitt, nicht durch den Kamin", bat sie ihn, leicht schmunzelnd und ging zu ihrem Platz, sich nun mit Astronomie beschäftigend.

Severus war neugierig und nahm eines der Fächer, las und stellte fest, dass es sich um Zaubereigeschichte handelte. Er begann zu lesen und stutzte, beugte sich weiter vor und las, was oben auf der ersten Seite geschrieben stand:

„Meine Meinung von Geschichte geht mit der Meinung der Anderen meist getrennte Wege, darum mag ich dieses Fach nicht sonderlich und mache mir auch nicht die Mühe, alles ausführlich auszudiskutieren. Ich hoffe, Sie haben dafür Verständnis und akzeptieren unten stehende Antworten. Die Vergangenheit kann man nicht ändern, und Fehler, aus denen man lernen sollte, werden doch immer wieder wiederholt, warum dann überhaupt über die Vergangenheit lernen? Ich hoffe, Sie haben Zugriff zu diesen Büchern, die ich unter die Fragen geschrieben habe, um meine Antworten zu überprüfen."

Er schaute Dezideria an, las dann aber interessiert weiter ... und hätte fast laut aufgelacht.

Hinter jeder Frage stand eine Liste von Autoren, Buchtigel und sogar die Seitenzahlen angegeben, wo man die Beantwortung der Fragen nachschlagen konnte.

‚Ja', dachte er, ‚das ist das fotografische Gedächtnis der Malfroys!'

Er nahm sich nun die anderen Fragen vor und überflog die Antworten dazu. Sie schienen in seinen Augen korrekt zu sein. Er wurde von ihr unterbrochen.

„Ähm ... Professor ..., tun Sie mir bitte einen Gefallen und halten Sie mal kurz still!"

Er sah auf und schaute Dezideria an, merkte, wie sein Stuhl sich bewegte und sprang auf.

„Vorsicht! Stehen bleiben!"

Etwas flog an ihm vorbei an die Wand und als er hinblickt, sah er einen schwarzen Fleck an der sonst weiß gestrichenen Tapete. Wieder und wieder flog etwas vorbei und neue schwarze Flecken bildeten sich. Dezideria schaute abwechselnd zwischen Pergament und Wand hin und her und wirkte bald zufrieden. Nachdenklich trat sie zu dem Bild und fuhr mit den Fingern von einem Punkt zum Anderen.

„Das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor! Das habe ich schon mal gesehen, aber wo?"

Sie trat zurück, bis sie Severus' Schreibtisch in ihrem Rücken spürte. Sie ließ ihren Blick wieder über die Flecken schweifen, versuchte etwas zu erkennen, aber ihr fiel die Lösung nicht ein. Sie wandte sich ab und ging zum Fenster, schaute hinaus.

„Woher kenne ich das Bild nur?"

Severus stand immer noch auf der Stelle und als er merkte, dass Dezideria nicht auf ihn achtete, trat er zu ihr.

„Was ist los?"

„Das Sternenbild, es kommt mir bekannt vor, aber ich kann mich einfach nicht erinnern, wo ich es schon einmal gesehen habe. Mein Gedächtnis funktioniert eigentlich hervorragend, aber hier lässt es mich im Stich und das ist ungewöhnlich."

„Vielleicht war es nur ein ähnliches."

„Keines ähnelt dem Anderen wirklich, Professor, sie sind alle unterschiedlich."

Er hob die Hände als Zeichen, dass er sich geschlagen gab.

„Vielleicht war es nur ein Traum und du hast es noch nie vorher gesehen!"

Sie schwieg und starrte weiter nachdenklich hinaus, drehte sich nach einer halben Ewigkeit zu dem Bild um und musterte es noch einmal.

„Ein Traum ...! Vielleicht war es wirklich ein Traum."

Severus blieb stehen und beobachtete sie genau, sah, wie ihr Gesicht leer wurde und wusste, dass sie nun in ihren Erinnerungen ihre Träume durchforstete. Plötzlich erhellte sich ihr Gesicht und ihre Augen blitzten auf, bevor sie sich kurz verdunkelten. Sie atmete tief durch und warf ihm einen Blick zu, den er nicht zu deuten vermochte.

Dezideria nahm das Tintenfass von ihrem Tisch und begann mit den Fingern die Flecken an der Wand zu verbinden. Dann trat sie zurück und begutachtete ihr Werk. Sie schien zufrieden zu sein. Mit einer Handbewegung war das Kunstwerk verschwunden und der Stuhl kehrte an seine alte Stelle zurück.

Das Mädchen ging zu ihrem Platz zurück, blieb aber kurz vor Severus stehen und aus einem Impuls heraus gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Danke", flüsterte sie und dann setzte sie sich, begann zu schreiben, ohne ihn weiter zu beachten.

Bevor er reagieren konnte, war es schon vorbei und er starrte Dezideria erstaunt an. Am liebsten wäre er zu ihr gegangen und hätte sie in seine Arme gezogen. Er atmete tief ein, schluckte hart und verdrängte diesen Gedanken wieder. Was war nur los mit ihm? Nachdenklich ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück, immer noch den Geruch ihrer Haare, ihren Geruch in der Nase.

Sie wirkte so unschuldig und doch so erwachsen. Dabei war sie doch erst dreizehn? Oder war sie schon vierzehn? So genau wusste er es gar nicht. Sie zog ihn an und er wusste nicht, wie er dem begegnen sollte. Ein Verhältnis zwischen Lehrer und Schüler war nicht erlaubt und sie würde sich sowieso nicht mit ihm einlassen, er war doch schon zu alt für sie. Warum dachte er überhaupt über so etwas nach? Es verwirrte ihn, er hatte sich noch nie wirklich zu einer Frau hingezogen gefühlt, außer einem Mal, aber das war schon sehr lange her. Er ignorierte seine Gefühle, wie er es immer tat und kehrte zu seinem Platz zurück, schob wieder einmal seine Gedanken zur Seite und wurde innerlich ruhig.

Währenddessen hatte Dezideria ihre Erkenntnisse niedergeschrieben, packte einen Stapel und gab ihn Severus, nahm sich dann eines ihrer Lieblingsfächer vor „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste".

Sie überflog die Fragen und schwang ununterbrochen die Feder, hatte das Fach dann schnell abgehakt.

In der Zwischenzeit nahm sich Snape die Astronomieaufgaben vor. Er war neugierig, was ihr denn solch ein Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hatte. Es war nicht wirklich sein Gebiet, aber es interessierte ihn und auf der letzten Seite fand er die Antwort:

„Diese Zusatzfrage ist ziemlich unfair", hatte sie begonnen. „Jahrelang zermartern sich Astrologen über diesen Sternenhaufen ihr Gehirn und von mir verlangen Sie eine Lösung, aber ich habe eine gefunden."

Sie hatte die Sterne aufgezeichnet, mit deren Namen versehen und mit feinen Linien verbunden.

„Das Sternbild verkörpert den Seelenerschaffer der Engel. Einhörner sind Engel unter den Tieren, aber er ist der Engel der Engel, Pegasus, der Erschaffer der Seele des ersten Engels Andromeda Promesio. Er, der ein geflügeltes Einhorn ist."

Das Blatt war gerade halb voll, doch unten stand noch etwas.

„ Für die Lösung habe ich gerade mal eine Stunde gebraucht, und Sie?"

Das war frech, aber er fand die Frage auch unfair und gönnte ihr diesen kleine Triumph von Herzen.

Sie schaute zu den noch übrigen Fragen und überlegte. Es standen noch Wahrsagen und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe aus. Sie wollte gerade mit Wahrsagen beginnen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Severus sprang auf und öffnete die Tür. Narzissa stand davor und bestand darauf mit Dezideria sprechen zu wollen.

„Nein, Zissa! Das geht nicht!"

„Severus, es ist wichtig und hat nichts mit den Tests zu tun, nichts mit der Schule, na ja nicht direkt, erst dann, wenn sie auch aufgenommen wird. Bitte!"

„Es geht nicht und das weißt du!"

„Es muss gehen! Ich gehe nicht eher hier weg, bis ich es ihr gesagt habe."

Severus sah zu Dezideria und dann wieder zu Narzissa, presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte schließlich. Das Mädchen sprang auf und kam zur Tür. Narzissa beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte ihr was ins Ohr. Doch Dezideria zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Das will nichts heißen, sie können trotzdem nicht die Richtigen sein und Zeit, um das zu überprüfen habe ich nicht!"

Das Mädchen drehte sich um und kehrte zu ihren Aufgaben zurück. Narzissa schaute Severus an, blickte dann noch mal zu dem Teenager, ging dann nachdenklich davon. Snape baute sich neben ihrem Tisch auf. Sie ignorierte ihn.

„Und? War es wichtig?"

Nun blickte sie auf.

„Vielleicht."

Er beugte sich vor und legte beide Hände auf den Tisch. Sie musterte ihn kurz und betrachtete seine Hände, verspürte plötzlich den Drang sie zu berühren und über die weichen Härchen zu streichen. Kräftige, aber doch sensible Hände ... Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wurde ärgerlich.

Was war mit ihr los? Was ging in ihr vor? Warum ließ dieses Gefühl sie einfach nicht in Ruhe? Sie blickte auf und sah Severus an, versuchte in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, ob er etwas gemerkt hatte, konnte aber nur erkennen, dass er recht ungeduldig auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Narzissa hat einen Brief von Mr. Olivander bekommen. Er vermutet, dass er jetzt den richtigen Stab für mich hat."

Der Mann verarbeitete die Information.

„Du hast keinen Zauberstab?"

„Nein, kann ich jetzt weiterarbeiten?"

„Aber ... ohne Stab..."

„Es ist okay, das Meiste kann ich ohne. Bitte, wenn ich jetzt weiterarbeite schaffe ich es heute noch."

Sie ignorierte in nun und füllte Seite für Seite. Schließlich war Wahrsagen auch fertig. Die Fragen für das letzte Fach lagen noch vor ihr, aber inzwischen hatte sie keine Lust mehr, sie wollte einfach nur noch fertig werden. Deshalb beantwortete sie die Fragen schnell, aber genau und trotzdem kurz und knapp. So schaffte sie es bis zum Abend und bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit war sie dann auch fertig.

Erleichtert sprang sie auf, Severus war verschwunden. Sie sah sich suchend um, aber er war nirgends zu sehen. Das Mädchen ging zum Badezimmer und wollte gerade vorsichtig klopfen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Severus den Raum betrat. Misstrauisch beäugte sie ihn.

„Ich hätte schummeln können."

„Hast du das nötig?"

„Ich hätte!"

Er nickte.

„Ich bin fertig!"

„Gut, leg es dorthin!"

Sie tat es und räumte ihren Schreibtisch auf, merkte beim Sortieren, dass sie für die Schule noch unbedingt Pergament brauchte. Hoffentlich hatte Narzissa welches für sie bestellt.

„Du kannst unten im Speisesaal essen."

Fragend schaute sie ihn an.

„Ich kehre für eine Nacht nach Hogwarts zurück. Morgen früh sei bitte pünktlich acht Uhr in der Eingangshalle!"

Er griff nach den Fragen und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren davon. Sie sank zu Boden und zog ihre Knie an, fühlte sich auf einmal müde, einsam und leer.

Moment ... einsam? Das war sie doch immer. Warum machte ihr das plötzlich was aus? Was war denn das? Warum sehnte sie sich plötzlich nach Geborgenheit?

Sie merkte nicht, wie langsam Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen. In ihrem geistigen Auge baute sich ein Bild auf. Sie sah Severus vor sich stehen, die Hände auf dem Schreibtisch – seine Hände.

Sie erschrak und die Tränen versiegten. Sie begann zu fluchen. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Was passierte hier?

Sie vernahm in ihrem Kopf ein Kichern und zuckte zusammen, versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, doch das Lachen war schon wieder verschwunden.

Pünktlich acht Uhr betrat sie die Eingangshalle, wo Severus sie bereits ungeduldig erwartete.

„Guten Morgen!"

Sie schaute ihn kurz an, nickte und senkte dann wieder den Kopf aus Angst, diese Gedanken und Gefühle könnten wieder kommen.

„Wir werden heute in die Winkelgasse gehen!"

Wieder nickte sie, hatte aber nicht wirklich verstanden, was er gesagt hatte.

„Komm!"

Wortlos folgte sie ihm hinaus und als er ihr seine Hand reichte, ergriff sie diese, ohne nachzudenken. Als ihre dann in der Seinen lag, fühlte es sich einfach richtig an. Bevor sie verstand, was geschah, disapparierten sie schon vor Gringotts und er löste seine Hand aus der Ihren. Sie war enttäuscht.

Wieder war da dieses Gefühl und erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf, fluchte dann leise. Severus schaute sie fragend an.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte sie leise.

Dann endlich schaute sie sich um und registrierte jetzt erst, wo sie war.

„Warum sind wir hier?"

Genervt stöhnte er auf.

„Lucius, Narzissa und Draco sind bei den Zabinis eingeladen und so musste ich wohl oder übel mit dir hierher."

„Warum?"

„Zauberstab!"

Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an.

„Gehen wir!"

Sie betraten „Olivander's", der auch sofort kam und sie strahlend ansah.

„Sie haben es einrichten können, Miss, das freut mich, warten Sie hier!"

Er verschwand und kam bald darauf mit einigen Schachteln zu ihr, sie vorsichtig auf der Theke ablegend.

Doch wieder wurde Dezideria enttäuscht, es waren auch nicht die Richtigen. Deprimiert verließ sie den Laden und ließ einen fassungslosen Olivander zurück.

Severus trat hinter sie.

„Du findest schon einen."

Sie nickte nur und senkte wieder den Kopf.

„Und? Was willst du jetzt kaufen?"

Überrascht hob sie ihren Kopf.

„Ihr ernst?"

Missmutig nickte Severus. Er hatte die Frage sofort, nachdem er sie gestellt hatte auch schon wieder bereut, hatte sie aufmuntern wollen, aber warum? Er, der als kalt und unerbittlich galt, wollte ein Lächeln von ihr sehen. Was war los mit ihm? Warum benahm er sich in ihrer Gegenwart so anders als sonst?

„Ich könnte noch einiges gebrauchen", murmelte sie. „Können wir zu Scribelius gehen?"

Er nickte knapp. Vor dem Geschäft blieb er stehen.

„Gehe und beeile dich!"

Sie nickte und kam schon wenige Minuten später nachdenklich wieder raus, baute sich vor ihm auf und sah ihn an.

„Können Sie mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Nein!"

„Aber Sie wissen nicht mal, worum ich Sie bitten will!" empörte sie sich.

Ihre Augen glitzerten und er fand sie einfach nur süß, beugte sich, einem Impuls folgend nach vorn und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase.

Sie zuckte zurück, trat einige Schritte zurück und verschränkte die Arme. Da merkte er, was er getan hatte und er musterte sie.

„Was sollte das?"

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf, wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, räusperte sich.

„Worum wolltest du mich denn bitten?"

Sie starrte ihn an, schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Vergessen Sie es einfach. Gehen wir nach Hause!"

Sie wandte sich ab und ging zum Apparationspunkt vor Gringotts, wurde jedoch zurückgerissen.

„Dezideria, was ich getan habe, tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten."

Sie schaute ihm in die Augen, musste feststellen, dass sie dort nicht wirklich Reue sehen konnte, nickte aber und beschloss diesen Vorfall zu ignorieren.

„Ich wollte Sie einfach nur fragen, ob ich die Pergamentlieferung zu Ihren Händen nach Hogwarts schicken darf. Ich wollte eine große Menge haben, doch erst nach Malfroy-Manor liefern und dann nach Hogwarts transportieren, ist doch dumm und wenn Sie schon hier sind..."

Er hob die Hände und unterbrach sie.

„...tue es doch einfach!"

„Danke!"

Sie eilte in das Geschäft und kam bald darauf mit strahlendem Gesicht wieder raus.

„Wohin jetzt?"

Sie druckste herum.

„Nun?"

„Ich würde gern in die Muggelwelt!" brachte sie leise hervor.

Er schien sich verhört zu haben.

„Wie bitte? Muggelwelt? Sag mal, hast du sie nicht alle?" zischte er. „Wenn das jemand hört, sind wir fällig! Was denkst du dir eigentlich?"

Sie baute sich vor ihm auf, die Arme in die Hüfte gestemmt.

„Lucius und Narzissa haben Hochzeitstag und zwar in einer Woche. Hier gibt es nichts Gescheites zu kaufen. Ich weiß in der Muggelwelt jemanden, der das hat, was ich haben möchte, es ist auch nicht weit weg."

Himmel noch eins, warum konnte er einfach nicht widerstehen?

„Nicht weit, sagst du?"

Sie nickte und sah ihn bittend an.

„Gehen wir, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."

Mit schnellen Schritten durchmaß er die Winkelgasse, beeilte sich noch mehr im „Tropfenden Kessel" und stand schließlich vor selbigem in der Muggelwelt. Dort blieb er stehen und wartete auf Dezideria, die jedoch etwas auf sich warten ließ, dann aber erschien.

„Tut mir leid, dass Sie warten mussten, aber ich hatte noch Sachen hier, von meiner Flucht her und ich habe Tom gebeten, sie nach Malfroy-Manor zu schicken und den Rechnungsbetrag aus dem Verließ zu holen."

Er reichte ihr seine Hand.

„Zur Sicherheit!"

Sie nickte, ergriff aber nicht seine Hand, sondern hakte sich bei ihm unter. Stirnrunzelnd nahm er dies zur Kenntnis.

„Händchenhalten ist zu auffällig!"

Er akzeptierte es und überließ sich ihrer Führung. Geschickt führte sie ihn in eine kleine Seitengasse, nur zwei Straßen weiter und betrat ein Geschäft, Severus hinter sich her ziehend. Die Türglocke schellte und ein schmächtiger Mann, welcher an der Kasse hinter einem Verkaufstisch stand, schaute auf und als er erkannte, wer eingeteten war, strahlte er.

„Dezi, du hier?"

„Hallo Clyde!"

Sie bedeutete Severus, dass er sich im Hintergrund halten sollte und reichte nach kurzem Zögern dem Verkäufer die Hand.

„Lange nicht gesehen."

„Stimmt, aber ich habe auch nicht viel Zeit. Hast du etwas für mich?"

„Für Experimente oder für etwas anderes?"

„Ich brauche mehrere Dinge, zuerst einmal ein Set, ein Geschenk für jemandem zum Hochzeitstag."

„Verstehe, wer?"

„Reich!"

Der Mann verstand und grinste, verschwand im Nebenraum und kam mit einigen Schachteln wieder. Er öffnete sie und legte sie vor Dezideria hin.

„Schau sie dir an. Alles nur allerbeste Qualität."

Dezideria musterte die Sets und entschied sich dann für ein schlichtes, schlug Clyde aber leicht auf die Finger, als er die restlichen wieder wegtun wollte.

„Ich bin eine Frau, schon vergessen, ich kaufe immer mehr, als ich eigentlich brauche, lass mich weiterschauen!"

Severus seufzte genervt.

„Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen!" sagte sie leise lachend, nahm noch ein weiteres Set und bedeutete Clyde, den Rest wieder wegzustellen.

„Was brauchst du noch?"

„Ein Armband wäre nicht schlecht, etwas Schlichtes für einen Mann, ein kleines Plättchen daran vielleicht, so was wie ein Namensarmband bei den Muggeln."

„Gold, Silber oder was anderes?"

„Hast du Platin? Das lässt sich am besten verarbeiten."

„Ich schaue mal nach, warte einen Moment!"

Clyde verschwand und Severus trat näher.

„Verarbeiten? Wozu?"

„Sie sind wirklich neugierig, Professor. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Frage wirklich beantworten sollte, vielleicht tue ich das mal, aber nicht jetzt!"

Der Mann nickte und trat wieder zurück, als Clyde zurückkam.

„Du hast Glück, ich habe hier zwei verschiedene, welches möchtest du haben?"

Dezideria musterte beide und entschied sich für das mit der größeren Plakette.

„Brauchst du noch etwas?"

„Mal überlegen, vielleicht Amulette, hast du was magisches?"

Sie hörte Severus zischend einatmen und Clyde hob den Kopf.

„Dein Begleiter mag Magie wohl nicht sonderlich, wie?" zwinkerte er.

Das Mädchen lachte.

„Wie es aussieht nicht, und dabei unterrichtet er so was!"

„Lehrer? Bei der Elite?"

„Nein, in Hogwarts, die Elite ist ausgelöscht, sie existiert nicht mehr."

„Darum bist du hier und versuchst dich nicht mal zu verstecken."

„Ganz richtig! Also, wo sind die Amulette?"

„Ach ja ... „

Er holte einige Schubladen hervor und platzierte sie vor dem Teenager. Sorgfältig untersuchte Dezideria die Ketten und Anhänger und entschied sich dann für fünf davon. Dann hielt sie inne, drehte sich um und musterte Severus, schaute ihm lange in die Augen, bevor sie zu einem Entschluss kam.

„Professor, würden Sie bitte für einen Moment herantreten? Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."

„Ich kenne mich damit nicht aus."

„Mag sein, aber ich möchte Sie um etwas bitten."

Nun kam der Mann heran.

„Was soll ich tun?"

„Ziehen Sie Ihren Zauberstab, legen Sie ihn auf Ihre Handfläche, dass er nicht herunterfällt und lassen Sie ihn mich benutzen. Ich verspreche, dass ich ihn nicht berühren werde, ich brauche nur gebündelte Magie, die mit der Hand nicht so klappt."

Severus musterte sie kurz und musste feststellen, dass sie keine Widerspruch erwartete. Er tat, was sie wollte und beobachtete gleich darauf, wie der Stab zu rotieren anfing und sich über den Amuletten bewegte. Mit Hilfe der Stabmagie suchte das Mädchen noch eine Kette aus.

„Ringe, ich brauche noch einen."

Clyde holte das Gewünschte hervor und auch hier wählte Dezideria einen aus. Dann ließ sie den Stab zurückschweben und erleichtert steckte Severus ihn ein.

„Wieder an den üblichen Ort, Clyde."

„Natürlich, wie bezahlst du?"

Dezideria holte eine Plastikkarte hervor und reichte sie dem Mann.

„Natürlich damit. Du weißt was passiert, wenn du mich betrügst?"

Clyde zuckte zusammen und nickte.

„Dieses Mal wäre es schlimmer, also halte dich zurück."

Der Mann nahm die Karte und zog sie durch einen Automaten, reichte dem Mädchen einen Stift zum unterschreiben und dann anschließend die Karte zurück.

Severus war nun neugierig geworden.

„Was ist das?"

„Das nennt man bei den Muggeln Kreditkarte. Sie nennen es nicht Verließ sondern Konto und da sie nicht zaubern können oder wollen, entwickeln sie durch Technik solche Karten, damit man nicht bares Geld mit sich herumtragen muss. In der Karte sind meine Daten gespeichert, Clyde zieht sie da durch ..."

Sie zeigte auf das Lesegerät.

„...der Computer liest die Daten und Clyde gibt den Preis ein, dann unterschreibe ich und wenn genug auf dem Konto ist, bekommt er dort ein grünes Licht, was Sie jetzt sehen können und das Geld wandert von meinem Konto auf seins. Die Bezahlung ist getätigt."

Severus verstand und nickte.

„Dann können wir gehen!"

„Natürlich."

Dezideria winkte dem schmächtigen Mann zu und verließ hinter Severus das Geschäft.

„Sprich niemals wieder in der Muggelwelt von Magie!"

„Beruhigen Sie sich, er ist ein Squib, er kennt mich und er weiß über Zauberei und so weiter Bescheid, glauben Sie, sonst hätte ich mich so benommen?"

Severus schwieg, sah sie lange an und sie hielt seinem Blick stand.

„Brauchst du noch etwas?"

„Hm, mal überlegen, eigentlich ... eine ganze Menge. Bekommt man auch alles in Hogsmeade?"

„Eigentlich schon."

„Dann reicht es für heute, denke ich. Lassen Sie uns heimkehren!"

Dezideria hob ihre linke Hand und griff nach der Seinen. Er spürte eine Welle von Wärme, die ihn durchströmte und sah einen Schimmer, der das Mädchen umgab und sich auf ihn ausbreitete. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber sie verschloss seine Lippen mit dem Zeigefinger ihrer rechten Hand.

Ihre Umgebung begann zu flimmern und er fühlte sich auf einmal so leicht, als ob er fliegen würde. Doch so schnell wie das Gefühl gekommen war, war es auch wieder vergangen.

Sie nahm den Finger von seinen Lippen, ließ ihn ganz los und trat einen Schritt zurück, wandte sich ab und ging davon.

Snape schaute sich um, realisierte jetzt, dass er sich wieder auf Malfroy-Manor war. Sie hatte ihn per Apparation hier hergebracht ... Apparation? ... Moment ... das Gefühl war anders …

Er eilte die Stufen hinauf und stürmte in ihr Zimmer. Sie stand am Fenster, nachdenklich und irgendwie verletzlich. Ohne Nachzudenken trat er hinter sie und umarmte sie.

Kurz, so glaubte er, hatte sie sich an ihn gelehnt, aber vielleicht hatte er es sich auch eingebildet, denn sie drehte sich um und tauchte ab, wand sich so aus seiner Umarmung, setzte sich aufs Bett und mit einem Wink ihrer Hand bewegte sie den Sessel, zog ihn zu sich, bat Severus letztendlich mit einer Handbewegung, darauf Platz zu nehmen. Doch er blieb stehen, sah sie nur an, sein Gesicht glich nun einer Maske, war ausdruckslos und kalt. Sie erwiderte den Blick unnachgiebig. Schließlich seufzte er und nahm Platz.

„Warum haben Sie mir den Weg verraten?"

Er hatte schon lange mit dieser Frage gerechnet, fühlte sich aber trotzdem überrumpelt.

„Ich ..."

„...warten Sie kurz!"

Er hielt inne. Sie machte eine komplizierte Handbewegung.

„Silencium secreto visitus."

Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Ein Antilauschzauber, man hört ein leises Klingeln, wenn jemand kommt, sehr praktisch, finde ich."

Er nickte, räusperte sich.

„Ich wollte, dass du entkommst."

„Warum?"

Neugierig suchten ihre Augen die Seinen, doch er wich ihr aus.

„Warum?" wiederholte sie ihre Frage.

Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf.

„Wie hast du mich erkannt?"

„Was meinen Sie?"

„Unten in der Halle!"

„Es waren Ihre Augen, Professor."

Er nickte.

„Wie hast du uns hierher transportiert?"

Nun wich sie seinem Blick aus und betrachtete intensiv ihre Hände, als gäbe es nichts interessanteres.

„Eine Form des Apparierens!"

„Das kann nicht sein."

„Ist es aber!"

Beide schwiegen. Er stand auf.

„Anscheinend haben wir beide etwas zu verbergen!"

Sie nickte zustimmend.

„Quit pro quo!"

Er überlegte.

„Nein ... nicht heute!"

Snape verließ den Raum. Dezideria seufzte, ließ sich nach hinten fallen und schlief kurz darauf ein.

Ein leises Klingel weckte das Mädchen. Sie hatte den Zauber nicht aufgehoben und nun klingelte es, weil jemand auf dem Weg zu ihr war. Es klopfte und Dezideria sprang aus dem Bett, öffnete die Tür.

Lucius trat ein.

„Ausgeschlafen?"

Sie nickte leicht.

„Severus erwartet sich in zehn Minuten im Labor. Iss vorher noch etwas, so schnell wirst du dort nicht weg kommen!"

„Ja, Sir!"

Er verließ das Zimmer und Dezideria schaute auf die Uhr. Es war drei Uhr nachmittags.

„Kimmy!"

Der Hauself erschien.

„Bringe mir bitte schnell etwas zu essen!"

„Natürlich Miss, sehr gerne!"

Keine Minute später stand Essen auf ihrem Tisch, welches sie schnell herunterschlang. Dann eilte sie in das Privatlabor, wo Severus bereits auf sie wartete, ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf den Tisch trommelnd. Seine Körperhaltung war kalt und abweisend.

Dezideria erinnerte sich an Dracos Worte und verstand auf einmal. Sie begann zu schmunzeln und sie sah, dass er es sah.

Kalt musterte Snape sie, runzelte verärgert die Stirn, was sie wiederum veranlasste ihn breit anzulächeln.

Wortlos reichte er ihr Pergamente. Auf jedem stand der Name des Trankes und das Rezept. Bei den ersten Dreien stand auch die Zubereitung dabei, bei den anderen fehlte sie und er reichte ihr noch zwei Pergamente auf denen nur die Namen, aber keine Rezeptur und keine Zubereitung standen.

„Kann ich brauen, wie ich möchte?"

Sie bekam keine Antwort. Severus hatte sich an die Ecke eines Tisches gesetzt und schaute zu ihr, beobachtete sie. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, fischte die ersten drei Rezepte mit Zubereitung heraus, die anderen legte sie ihm vor die Nase.

Sie brauchte zwei Stunden, dann waren die Tränke fertig. Sie hatte sie zusammengebraut um so Zeit zu sparen.

„Wieviel von jedem und wohin?"

Snape hatte sie die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen gelassen und sprang nun sofort auf, drei Phiolen holend und ihr reichend. Sie füllte ab, säuberte die Kessel und holte sich die Rezepte wieder, schaute sie durch und runzelte die Stirn. Sie waren nicht wirklich kompliziert, benötigten aber ein gewisses Zeitgefühl und deswegen war es ihr unmöglich, die weiteren Tränke parallel zu brauen, was ihr gar nicht gefiel.

Severus hatte sich wieder gesetzt und sie wieder beobachtet, sah, wie sie die Stirn runzelte, meinte, die Tränke wären zu kompliziert für sie und ein Gefühl der Enttäuschung breitete sich in ihm aus. In der Theorie war sie so gut, aber anscheinend nur dort.

Seufzend stellte sie zwei der Kessel weg und begann den nächsten Trank.

Severus überprüfte derweil die fertigen Tränke und musste feststellen, dass sie korrekt gebraut waren. Aber mit Zubereitung und Rezept konnte das auch fast jeder Erstklässler. Er war nun doch wieder neugierig, wie sie die anderen von ihm gestellten Aufgaben meistern würde.

Doch auch diese Tränke waren nicht wirklich eine Herausforderung für sie, das merkte Snape schnell nach der Überprüfung der fertigen Tränke. Er schaute auf die Uhr und musste feststellen, dass sie nun bereits seit achtzehn Stunden am Brauen war und sie zeigte immer noch keine Anzeichen von Müdigkeit, während er vor Müdigkeit kaum die Augen offen halten konnte.

„Lass es für heute gut sein, Dezideria. Gehe Frühstücken und leg dich dann hin, heute Nachmittag um drei Uhr bist du bitte wieder hier."

„Haben Sie denn die Zutaten für die beiden Tränke auch hier? Ich habe gesehen, dass die Zutaten hier reichlich vorhanden sind, aber Einige habe ich hier nicht gefunden."

Severus dachte nach.

„Machen wir es so, du gehst die Tränke noch durch und schreibst auf, was du benötigst. Ich gebe Lucius die Liste und er besorgt, was nicht da ist. Gehen wir schlafen!"

Dezideria tat, was er wollte, ihr brannte eine Frage auf den Lippen, aber sie wusste, dass sie keine Antwort bekommen würde, darum unterließ sie es, ihn zu behelligen.

Schließlich hatte sie die Zutaten aufgeschrieben und auch eine ungefähre Menge, die sie benötigen würde und ging in den Speisesaal essen.

Der Raum war leer, aber Severus hatte wohl Lucius gebeten, den Tisch immer gedeckt zu halten, darum fand sie auch Essen vor.

Zwei Minuten später gesellte sich auch Severus dazu und sie aßen schweigend.

Dann gingen sie beide zur Tür.

„Ähm ... Professor?"

Snape seufzte müde.

„Eine Frage, bitte!"

„Nicht zum Test!"

„Doch, aber nur aus Neugierde. Hören Sie erst zu und entscheiden Sie dann, ob Sie antworten oder nicht."

„Dann mal los!"

Er stellte sich an den Türrahmen, lehnte sich dagegen und verschränkte die Arme.

„Die Tränkenamen geben nicht wirklich viel her, da Sie allgemeine Namen verwendet haben, Konsistenz und Farbe standen auch nicht dabei. Ich kann also davon ausgehen, dass ich den Trank so zusammenbrauen kann, wie ich glaube, dass er wirkt?"

Er dachte kurz nach und musste feststellen, dass dem wirklich so war. So musste er wohl oder übel einen Fehler zugeben, oder eingestehen, dass er nicht geglaubt hatte, dass sie sich an diese Tränke wagen würde oder aber akzeptieren, was sie braute.

„Braue ihn, wie du meinst, dass er richtig ist."

„Super, dann bis später ... ach und Professor ..."

Er seufzte laut. Dezideria grinste.

„... was denn noch?"

„Schlafen Sie gut!"

Sie ging an ihm vorbei und ließ einen überraschten Snape zurück, hatte er doch gedacht, dass sie es ausnutzen würde, weil er geantwortet hatte.

Pünktlich fünfzehn Uhr betrat Dezideria das Labor und marschierte sofort zu den Zutaten, stellte erfreut fest, dass Lucius wohl alles bekommen hatte, doch statt diese zu nehmen und zu bearbeiten, nahm sie Pergament, Tinte und Feder hervor, welches sie mitgebracht hatte, setzte sich und begann zu schreiben.

Snape war irritiert. Warum begann sie nicht zu brauen? Leise stellte er sich hinter sie und schaute ihr über die Schulter. Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Sie war gerade dabei, auszurechnen, in welchen Mengen sie welche Zutat brauchte. Oben stand das Rezept und als er die Zutaten durchging, stellte er fest, dass er das Rezept in dieser Zusammenstellung nicht kannte. Was sollte das werden? Wollte sie ihm nicht sagen, dass sie es nicht konnte, die Rezepte nicht kannte? Oder war sie weiter als er glaubte? Er musste wohl abwarten und wurde nun ungeduldig.

Schließlich beendete Dezideria ihre Berechnungen und holte sich die Zutaten an den Tisch.

Leise vor sich hinsummend begann sie zu arbeiten. Es dauerte aber nicht lange, da hörte sie einen Knall. Snape hatte mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch geschlagen und starrte sie mit funkelnden Augen genervt an.

„Upsie!"

Sie verstummte. Dezideria bearbeitete nun schweigend die Zutaten und begann mit dem Brauen des ersten Tranken, aber sie langweilte sich und irgendwann platzte ihr der Kragen.

„Das ist doch lächerlich! Wo sind denn die Lehrer, wenn man sich langweilt..." brummelte sie. „Sonst halten die doch auch nervende Vorträge."

Sie seufzte und schaute ihn an.

„Sie sind kein guter Mensch!"

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und er grinste sie spöttisch an.

„Schön, dass du das endlich merkst!"

„Schade!"

Er stand auf und kam zu ihr.

„Du solltest dich konzentrieren und den Mund halten."

„Zu langweilig!"

Er schnaubte, ging zu seinem Platz zurück und beobachtete sie weiter. Er war von ihr fasziniert. Sie schien sich wirklich zu langweilen. Hin und wieder rührte sie die Tränke um, kontrollierte die Temperatur oder fügte eine Zutat hinzu. Während der restlichen Zeit starrte sie einfach Löcher in die Luft. Der Trank brauchte acht Stunden, danach musterte sie ihn kurz.

„Kann ich zehn Minuten Pause machen?"

Severus nickte und nahm die Phiole entgegen, die sie ihm reichte. Wie ein geölter Blitz rannte sie hinaus und kam nur wenige Minuten später wieder, mit einem Buch in der Hand.

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben Zeit, Professor, der nächste Trank dauert länger!"

Er nickte leicht und schaute sich den Trank, den sie zuletzt gebraut hatte nun genauer an, analysierte ihn und machte kleine Tests, während sie ihn ignorierte und den letzten Trank zu brauen begann.

Zwischendurch hatte sie eine Menge Leerlauf und deswegen hatte sie sich von ihrem Bruder ein Buch geholt „Die Geschichte Hogwarts". Sie war neugierig und wollte unbedingt so viel wie möglich über die Schule wissen, auf die sie vielleicht bald gehen sollte.

Snape hatte die Analyse wenig später beendet und musste feststellen, dass er diesen Trank gar nicht kannte und nachdem er sich das Rezept notiert hatte, fing er an, sie wieder zu beobachten. Er stellte fest, dass sie in ein Buch vertieft war, sich ab und zu Notizen machte und stutzte.

Er sprang auf und nahm ihr das Buch weg.

„Hey!" protestierte sie. „Das Buch gehört Dray!"

Er las den Titel und musterte das Mädchen, gab es ihr widerwillig zurück.

„Oh vielen Dank" murmelte sie missmutig. Er zuckte zusammen, ging zurück zu seinem Stuhl. Auch er langweilte sich, aber er wollte es nicht zugeben, merkte nicht, dass er nun begann mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte zu trommeln.

Irgendwann klappte sie das Buch genervt zu.

„Wie ich sehe, langweilen wir uns beide", begann sie. „Ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag; ich höre auf zu lesen und Sie erzählen mir statt dessen etwas."

Er schwieg.

„Nichts persönliches meine ich, sondern etwas über Hogwarts, schließlich werde ich dort vielleicht bald zur Schule gehen, da ist es doch schön, wenn ich schon was über die Lehrer und so weiter wissen würde, aus Dracos Sicht kenne ich das alles, schön wäre es, es aus ihrer Sicht kennen zu lernen, vor allem die anderen Lehrer.

Er nickte und begann. Sie hörte ihm zu, weiter an dem Trank arbeitend, unterbrach ihn ab und zu, Fragen stellend und die Zeit verging nun wie im Flug.

Endlich war sie fertig und auch dieser Test war geschafft. Sie überreichte ihm die letzte Phiole, säuberte den Kessel, räumte auf und ehe er es sich versah hatte sie ihn umarmt und einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Snape."

Sie winkte ihm noch einmal zu und war dann wie ein Wirbelwind verschwunden. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und wertete den letzten Trank aus. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass er auch dieses Rezept nicht kannte und der Trank wirkte, war nun froh, kein Gift gewählt zu haben, wie er es erst vor hatte.

Nachdenklich verließ er das Labor und nach einer kurzen Unterredung apparierte er in den verbotenen Wald nach Hogwarts um dem Schulleiter mitzuteilen, dass die Prüfungen abgeschlossen waren und was sein erster Eindruck von ihr war.

Er zweifelte, dass Hogwarts wirklich das Richtige für sie war und hatte auch überlegt, ob er mit Lucius darüber sprechen sollte, hatte es dann aber nicht getan.


End file.
